Blessed Unions
by NedeserThul
Summary: The wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa is approaching fast and a short period of time after, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade will be tying the knot as well. That means it's a time for bachelor parties and bridal showers. Unfortunately, the galaxy doesn't stand still, even for these two power couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Luke Skywalker was changing from his exercise attire into his military uniform when his fiance Mara Jade ran in. "I think I lost them for sure this time;" she said with a grin. "If we hurry, we might be able to..."

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" came a gruff voice from the shadows.

Rahm Kota was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. Mara scowled and said, "You can't be everywhere, old man! One way or another, this is going to happen."

"Of course it is;" said the old general. " _After_ your married."

"Really, Rahm, what's the difference?" asked Luke in exasperation. "It's not like we haven't had sex yet."

"I know;" said the old Master. "But you aren't going to now. Just look at how much progress you two, Leia and Han Solo have made now on your plans. Besides, it's Solo's bachelor party tonight, isn't it?"

Mara scowled at the change of subject. "I will _not_ be denied;" she said before storming out.

Luke sighed and finished getting changed while Kota laughed. It was true. Han was having his party at a game parlor not far from the Palace. There would be fine liquor, sabaac, dice, slot machines and bets on galactic games such as shock ball or swoop races from across the galaxy. Even the reestablished podraces were happening again. The best part, since Luke, with the help of friends from Rogue Squadron and other places, had rented out the entire luxury floor of the building, there would be no real dress code to worry about. The only rule Leia had set for the part was a predictable one - no exotic dancers or pleasure slaves. Han had easily and readily agreed. But that was still a long time away. At the moment, Luke and Kota were heading off to meet Kanan Jarrus and Galen Marek for a meeting with with New Republic Military High Command.

"Are you ready for this, Skywalker?" asked Kota.

Luke groaned. "Yes, I suppose. I just know that Fey'lya is going to crash the meeting - again."

"Probably;" said Kota.

* * *

Han gave a grunt as he pulled the power cables that connected dorsal quad laser cannon to the main part of the _Falcon_. The things had been pretty warn out, causing the cannon to be sluggish. He had finally gotten around to acquiring a new set of cables and installing them - one of several dozen maintenance tasks he needed to complete. "General Solo, where are you?" came a familiar voice.

Han grunted as he hooked up the last cable. "Coming down, Wedge - and I'm not a general anymore. It's Han now."

General Wedge Antilles, former Commanding officer of Rogue Squadron and current commander of the Executor-Class Star Dreadnought _Lusankya_ , chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Are you ready for tonight? The High Command meeting just ended and General Calrissian will be landing in a few minutes."

Han gave one of his trademark smirks and said, "Of course I am. How'd the meeting go?"

Wedge rolled his eyes. "Same as last time. General Grey wants to continue the search for the Warlord X1. Ackbar, Rieeken and Madine, while agreeing that keeping an eye on the numerous Imperial factions is important, insists that Darth Diabolis is much more of a dangerous threat. Of course, Generals Marek and Kota agree, as does Master Jarrus and Luke and Mara are trying to emphasize that letting either task slip could potentially be disastrous. And, just to complicate things, Borsk Fey'lya keeps doing what ever he can to denigrate every statement made by any of them. It's getting ridiculous."

Han chuckled and said, "And _that_ is why I resigned. Anyhow, what are you up to right now?"

Wedge shrugged. "I dunno - I was going to try to contact Iella Wessiri but..." and he shrugged.

"Iella Wessiri?" said Han, trying to place the name. "Wasn't her husband the one who attempted to assassinate Mon Mothma and other members of the High Council while Luke and Leia and Mara and I were on Naboo?"

Wedge nodded somberly. "Yeah; and Iella pulled the trigger that killed him. She's been through the counseling sessions and seems to be doing better but it suddenly seems like she's not interested in meeting for the moment. I heard she'll be at Leia's bridal shower though."

"Maybe that will help;" said Han as he grabbed a set of power regulators. "Come on; give me a hand with some of this and we'll be done before it's time to get ready for the party."

Wedge looked down at his uniform and asked, "You got some coveralls or something?"

Han just laughed and got to work.

* * *

Leia was rubbing her temples as she headed back to her office. Yet another High Council meeting, on the heels of a Military High Command Meeting no less, and she was so frustrated. More than anything, she wanted to have the knew senate set up but that was years and years away. Behind her, Winter Retrac said, "All the plans are laid for Captain Solo's party. Would you like me to send someone to keep an eye on them all for you?"

Leia laughed and said, "No need for that, Winter. I trust Han, even if I don't necessarily trust all of his guests."

As they reached the office, Mara met them. "Hey Leia. How was your meeting?"

Leia just shook her head. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Anyhow, I was thinking, do you and Winter and maybe one or two others want to go out for drinks tonight - a private party where there wouldn't be thirty other women."

Leia was about to reject the idea when she paused. A private party with her best friend, her future sister-in-law actually sounded wonderful. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Mara grinned and said, "There's an upscale bar not far from Vader's old fortress. We can go there - get all dressed up, get drinks and just let loose. Not too loose, though."

Leia laughed and said, "Alright, who else would be coming?"

"I was thinking Mesa Lorilli, if you didn't mind, Nisotsa and Iella Wessiri."

Leia nodded vigorously. She and Iella had become friends shortly after Trioculas's attempt to steal Coruscant from the New Republic. Iella, after finding her husband in Isard's prison, had learned from him that many of the prisoners had been turned into spies via brain twisting, an operation where Isard brainwashed her prisoners to be activated at a later time. Iella and a few others had put together a team and managed to identify all of them just in time for her husband to attempt to assassinate the members of the High Command. Iella had blasted him just in time to save Mon Mothma but it was only after the fact that she realized that it was her husband.

Leia was slightly hesitant. "Are you sure this is something that she would want to go to? It's only been eight months."

Mara shrugged. "If she doesn't want to, I don't plan to force her - just to invite her. Maybe getting out will help her have a little fun."

Leia nodded and said, "That sounds good."

* * *

Seventeen hundred local time rolled around and Luke arrived at the hanger to pick up Han and Wedge in a flashy airspeeder. They were both dressed in clean clothes and had scrubbed off the grime from working on the _Falcon_. "Ready to go?" asked Luke. "Lando and a few of the others are already there."

"Sounds great;" said Han. "Chewie will be along later with a couple of friends from Kashyyyk. Shoran and Salporan are a couple Wookiees I invited to be there. Besides, the three of them can enjoy themselves while we human and near-human types do what we do."

They piled in and Luke took off. After parking and making their way up to the luxury room, Han was surprised to see who all was there. There was Lando Calrissian of course, as well as another four members of Rogue Squadron. There was also Nien Nund as well and General Crix Madine, whom Han didn't remember ever seeing in civilian clothing. Lieutenant Page was there too with a couple of other commandos. Kyle Katarn and Wade Vox finished out the list. "Thanks for making it, everyone;" said Luke. "first, let's fill our glasses with our honored guest's favorite beverage."

A big bottle of Whyren's Reserve was passed around and tumblers were filled. "To Han Solo;" said Luke with a broad grin. "Imperial pilot, smuggler, rebel, general and hero - may he be blessed with a successful marriage and years of happiness with my wonderful sister - or I may have to maim him."

They all laughed and drank and the fun began. Han, Kyle, Lando, Nien Nund and, surprisingly, General Madine, sat down for sabacc. The Rogues immediately went and started on a far older game called Pazaak which was similar but with slightly different rules. Wade and Luke jumped in to play with Page and his commandos at a military strategic simulator game. An hour in, Luke went around, checking that everything was going smoothly. Wedge was sitting alone and watching the swoop races on Telos IV. "All good, Wedge?" Luke asked.

His old friend gave a broad grin. "Absolutely, Luke. Hey, when is the food supposed to get here?"

"In a few minutes or so. I hope you're in the mood for spicy food."

Wedge laughed, "I'm Corellian, Luke. We always like spicy food."

* * *

Leia, Mara, Mesa, Nisotsa, Winter and Iella stepped through the doors of the establishment dressed to kill. Every eye turned on them and gaped rather tactlessly. Mesa pretended not to notice but anyone with eyes could tell that she was basking from the attention. All five of them sat down around a table and waited for a waiter or waitress. After almost a minute of what appeared to be an argument going on just outside the kitchen as to who was going to wait on them. "Well this should be interesting;" murmured Mara.

Leia chuckled as a young, attractive man came over with a polite smile, a stack of menus and sets of utensils. "Good evening, Ladies. It's an honor and pleasure to have such distinguished guests as yourselves here. What can I start you with as far as drinks and perhaps some appetizers?

"Got this;" said Mara with a brilliant smile. "How about glasses of wine all around? The lady in white and blue and the lady in white and red will have an Alderaan Merlot apiece if you happen to have any. The lady in dark blue will have a Tarisian wine - dark, please. The lady in green and myself will have glass of Corellia Sheri. What should we get to eat, ladies?"

Leia lifted a finger. "How about a big plate of fried tuber sticks with the spicy orange sauce?"

They all nodded their heads eagerly. Mara lifted a hand as well, "And a large order of those breaded cheese sticks as well, please! Can't get enough of those."

Their waiter finished tapping on his datapad and smiled gallantly. "I'll have those right out for you, ladies. Please allow me to say that you all look absolutely terrific!"

They all thanked him with smiles and he hurried off. Mesa giggled. "I like men in the New Republic. They're so bold while still maintaining respect for whomever they're speaking with."

Mara chuckled, "For the most part, you're right. They have no reservations about voicing their opinions. The problem is that out here, some of them can be down right nasty, rude or crude about it. The good news is that, for the most part at least, they are a better sort here on Coruscant."

Leia nodded and sighed wistfully. "The men were like that on Alderaan too."

Mara nodded, her eyes ever so slightly distant. "Back in the Imperial court, away from the reality of the degradation that was going on in the galaxy where I got to pretend to be a glorified ball-room ornament for the emperor, men were mostly polite, even if they were terribly haughty and arrogant. At the very least, their tones were very polite, even if their words were self glorifying."

Leia chuckled and shook her head and Mesa pulled a face. "At least they had some gumption. Men in the Hapes Consortium are dull and not at all creative. You've met Kondor, haven't you? He was my servant and my consort for awhile. I let him go to become a Jedi. Anyway, he was probably one of the most creative men I've ever met."

Mara stifled a snicker. "Seriously? He was?"

Kondor was very formal most of the time. He was muscular and handsome, of course but had a minimal sense of humor and was, in general, a rather bland individual. When people spoke to him, especially women, he tended to be very meek and adherent to almost whatever they said, never arguing about anything.

"Yes;" sighed Mesa. "I actually chose him to be my consort for his sense of humor, if you'll believe it."

Mara, Leia and even Winter burst into laughter.

"You see?" said Mesa. "That is the state of masculinity in the Consortium. It's absolutely ridiculous."

Iella even chuckled a little bit. "Under the Empire, it was quite different. Even on Corellia, while I was part of CorSec, the Imperial Security Bureau agents liaising with us had no respect for me or for our female superiors. If you were in the Imperial military, you had to scratch, kick and claw your way into positions of notoriety."

"And yet;" said Mara, lifting a hand, "that attitude gave such wonderful gems like Admiral Daala, wherever she disappeared to after Tarkin was done with her, Ysanne Isard, Governor-turned-Admiral Pryce and so on."

"So essentially, to really make it anywhere, you had to be some high-level muckity-mucks lover;" said Mara with another snicker.

Leia frowned. "Who was Pryce a lover too?"

Mara just gave a wink before saying, "However, we also got such wonderful women as Kasan Moor and myself, let's not forget."

It was Leia and Winter's turns to snicker. Mara frowned and was about to ask them both what was so funny when their drinks and appetizer's arrived. The young waiter served them with a flourish and a smile. "Thank you, honey;" said Mara with a wink.

The waiter blushed and managed to stutter out some kind of variant of 'you're welcome' before hurrying away.

Mara chuckled and then turned back to them. "So what was so funny about that statement?"

"Because you and Kasan have a lot more in common than that you were both Imperials;" said Leia casually.

Mara saw the shine of amusement in Leia's eyes. "Oh yeah?" she asked, "like what else?"

Winter began to consider allowed as she gathered some of the tubers and cheese sticks onto her plate. "You are both expert pilots. You were both woman of some importance in the Empire. You both defected, mostly because of one individual."

Mara's green eyes widened. "Really? Luke got Kasan to defect?"

"Not directly;" said Leia. "But he was the one who interrogated her and declared her trust worthy. But you two also have something in common with Winter regarding dear Luke."

Mesa suddenly began to giggle and even Iella began to look highly amused. Winter's face actually flushed just slightly and she looked a Leia with a slightly more perturbed expression than normal. "This coming from the woman who smooched him at least once - her own brother, by the way."

Mara and Leia both gasped, albeit for different reasons. Leia all but blurted, "You said you'd never say anything about that, Winter!" while Mara blurted at the same time, "So wait, you and Moore were with Skywalker?"

Winter sipped her wine and said, "We also said that we would keep my former relationship with General Skywalker as confidential as possible, now didn't we Princess?"

Mara suddenly registered what Winter had said about Leia and Luke and turned to Leia, "Did you and Luke-"

"No!" gasped Leia, "By the stars of Alderaan, NO! That's absolutely gross!"

Mara sighed with relief. "Okay, okay. I just had to ask."

Mesa and Iella had been glancing back and forth during the exchange, wondering whether to try to change the subject. Since the conversation had ended, Mesa said cheerfully, "Well this is all quite scandalous isn't it! I always thought of Luke Skywalker as a chaste individual."

Mara and Winter both chuckled at that. "Way back, almost immediately after Yavin, he and I had a relationship that lasted a few months. I simply decided that a relationship wasn't what I was looking for during that time. I was emotionally shattered after Alderaan and Luke had been so kind and compassionate, I guess I just gravitated to him."

Mara nodded with a small sigh. "I can understand that. Luke does have that draw on people, though not always in the same way. But what about Kasan?"

Leia chuckled. "Kasan was his twelfth squadron member before Hoth. They snuck around in their relationship but it all went sideways and pretty much ended after Luke vanished after the battle. They didn't know if he had been captured or killed or what and Kasan, as you can imagine, was out of her loving mind with worry. When he came back and explained that he had just decided to leave without any kind of report, you can imagine how that made Kasan feel."

Mara gave a snort. "I would have killed him."

Leia snickered. "No you wouldn't. You'd beat him to a bloody mess and yell at him and not talk to him for a day or two but then..." and Leia trailed off with a shrug and a knowing smile.

Mara glared for a moment before conceding. "You're right. Then I'd toss him into a bacta tank so that he could hurry up and heal so that I could kriff him."

"Too much information, Jade;" said Iella, shaking her head.

They all laughed and drank and ate as the night went on, just enjoying spending time together.

* * *

Han was on a roll again. He had never been a professional gambler but even so, he was a first rate card player. It's how he had won the _Falcon_ and how he had gotten disgustingly rich in the lower levels before the whole Dothamir fiasco. By the time the night was over, it looked like he was going to be even richer. Wedge had already quit for the night, having lost over half his paycheck. Lando, in an apparent bid to win the Falcon back, had tried to get Han to bet it. Instead, Han had wagered a ship he had purchased for an operation that had never happened. Even after he lost, Lando was a little irritated that Han had bet 'his ship' without betting the _Falcon_.

Han laughed, "Oh come on, Buddy! It's almost exactly the same trick you pulled when I first won her."

Lando just _humphed_ and signed over his beautiful, heavily modified E9 Explorer. Lando had been planning to use the ship as a surveying ship to find uninhabited or lightly inhabited worlds rich in minerals and such. Now that wasn't going to happen apparently. Suddenly, a woman came into the room and made a beeline for Han. Chewie, Shoran and Salporan intercepted her with angry growls. "Hi there;" she said brightly. "I just wanted to get a couple moments of Captain Solo's time to get a few quotes from him about his upcoming wedding."

Han scowled but then relaxed. He was pleasantly buzzed and had just made a tidy some of money on sabaac. Besides, Leia had told him to be nicer to the press ever since he threatened top rip the horns a Devaronian reporter on live holo-cams. "Alright, Lady, you get exactly three questions. If I dislike just one of them too much, my large friends here will break your recorders and datapad and eject you into the stairwell. Clear?"

Totally unfazed, she said cheerfully, "Of course, Sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity. Okay, first question: when did you first meet Princess Leia Organa."

Luke was close by now too, sipping on what appeared to be a Ryloth Honey Suckle, one of those 'girly' mixed drinks that the Rogues would rip on him for drinking later. Han cleared his throat and said, "Honey, that's a matter of public record, but if you want it in my own words, I met her in the prison block of the very first Death Star near the ruins of Alderaan."

The reporter's eyes were wide and earnest. Either she was one hell of an actor or she was new at this whole reporting thing. "Oh my stars! She must have been an emotional wreck!"

Han chuckled as the memories came back to him. "Oh no! Not Leia. Her first words to me were to criticize mine and Luke's ability to conduct a rescue. She was bold and smart as a shock whip. I both liked her and couldn't stand her instantly."

"'Wonderful girl'" Luke quoted, "'Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!'"

The young lady's eyes widened. "You said that? Can I quote it?"

Han chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Belea Groth. I'm a freelance writer, or I want to be at least."

Han chuckled and said, "Yeah, you can quote that. After we're done here, I want you to run any and all quotes by me though."

"Of course. Okay, next question:"

Belea question Han for a half hour before Luke had nudged him back to his bachelor party. Since most of the questions involved Leia, Han was okay answering them and none of them were intrusive.

Belea turned her questions to Luke next, who answered them for a few minutes. After a few questions with Lando, she shook each of their hands and thanked them profusely and exited, after requesting if Luke would answer any questions about his relationship with Mara.

Luke had kindly declined, stating that it was all a matter of public record and that he refused to do so without Mara's okay.

When she was gone, Luke went over to Han and said, "I was half expecting you to tell Chewie and the others to throw her out a window or something."

Han shrugged. "Nah! She's just a kid trying to make her way here on Coruscant. I can't begrudge her a few questions. Anyhow, can I get another glass of brandy here?"

Luke laughed and went to grab another bottle.

* * *

The ladies had gone from glasses of wine to shots of liquor and were listening as Mesa told a story about one of her more interesting business partners. Apparently, this particular Hapan noble didn't care at all about her business. She simply wanted to throw elaborate balls and parties. "At least she had enough sense to realize that she still needed to have a business so that she could fund her parties;" said Mesa with a shake of her head. "Anyhow, this Lady had one of her most trusted servants making most of the decisions about the company while she was planning her next extravagant event. Well, I managed to use that to my advantage, brokering a deal with him."

"Oh;" said Mara, her green eyes twinkling, "and how did you do that?"

"I seduced him of course;" said Mesa with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure he was perfectly aware of what was going on. But the the shipments of his mistress's fire gems needed security. I jut managed to do it for a higher price than he was originally looking for."

Leia shook her head. "I don't think I could ever use my looks like that. I just don't have the seductive skills."

Mara chuckled. "Oh yes you do. You just haven't been taught how to use it. You see, seduction is a lot like negotiating. It's all about choosing the right words with the right tones for a specific purpose to mutually benefit both you and the other party. Besides, I'll bet you can seduce Han easily enough."

Leia blushed and muttered, "That's different and besides, he usually seduces me, not the other way around."

Mara chuckled. "Alright, I'm going to teach you some tricks for your wedding night, Sister - as soon as I get back with another round. What next?"

Mesa lifted a hand. "They have a liquor from Hapes up there that I bet you'll love. Get us all doubles of _Efrue._ It's going to be in an orange bottle but the liquid itself is a royal blue color."

Mara nodded and head to the bar. "Can I get a round of five double shots of - that Hapan stuff in the orange bottle?" she asked the Chagrian behind the bar.

He nodded and Mara dropped her credit stick on the bar as he began to pour. "How are you this evening, Beautiful?" came a smooth, alluring voice from beside her.

Mara turned and saw a tall, broad man with red hair, green eyes and a lopsided grin that he clearly thought was endearing. Mara decided that, for the sake of her own amusement, she would play along. "I'm doing alright, just out with some girl friends. How 'bout yourself?"

She let her voice become friendly and just a little breathy for effect. The man straightened a little and said, "Can't complain. You're Mara Jade, aren't you? Former Imperial Agent-turned-Jedi Knight?"

"That's right;" she replied, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Dash Rendar. I understand congratulations are in order on your engagement and upcoming wedding."

Mara smiled warmly and said, "You're too kind."

Dash shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. It's a big commitment, though. Must make you nervous to realize that you're committing yourself to one person for the rest of your life. You sure you're ready for that?"

Mara shrugged. "I think so, yes. Why do you ask?"

He casually shrugged and edged closer to her. "No particular reason. Just curious. Look, I'm gonna be frank, Jade. You're about to tie yourself down for the rest of your life to Luke Skywalker. Now, I mean no offense 'cause Luke is a great man and I can only imagine the incredible things he can do with the force, if you know what I mean but I have a proposition for you."

Immediately, Mara was on guard internally, even though she was still exuding tipsy happiness on the outside. "Oh, and what proposition might that be?"

"One final night of absolute freedom;" said the smuggler with another lopsided grin.

His large hand brushed against her arm, sending an unexpected chill down up her arm. No one had touched her like that in almost two months now. His voice became low and seductive. "I know the kind of woman you are, Mara Jade. You're a strong, independent woman who loves her freedom. That just shows how much you care for Skywalker of course, but I bet that any day now, you're going to start feeling those old instincts of independence come to you. You'll start to feel trapped and you'll realize that if you are going to be able to do this, you'll want - no, you'll _need_ one last wild fling. One last crazy night of no inhibitions and no rules and no restrictions."

Mara could feel his voice and the gentle rubbing of his hand effecting her now. Dash was offering her something incredibly tempting. In truth, her more independent side had been thinking this way, wondering if this was something she really wanted.

But each time she asked herself that, she would brush Luke's mind and all thoughts of that would just go away. Even now, she brushed his gently, keeping her conversation with Dash Rendar just out of mental sight. The return brush fortified her. "You know what, Dash?" she breathed, leaning in slightly. "You give a very, _very_ tempting offer but... no. I don't think so."

She leaned back and smirked. "You see, Rendar, you assume that my independence makes me think that I would be trapped with Skywalker. But I don't call that a trap. I call that surety that I will always have something to return to - one single steadfast piece of my life when things can change so quickly. And going for just a fling with another Corellian? Well, that would put that at risk. Besides, Luke and I are abstaining until our wedding night and I went to save all of this pent up sexual tension and desire to make sure that he has the most incredible night of his life."

"But what about you? Will it be the most incredible night of your life?" asked Dash, smirking as if he already knew the answer.

Mara's eyes widened and rolled back slightly as she allowed herself to think about the last time she and Luke had been allowed to make love. They were on the beach on Naboo, hiding in a rock formation and using a meditation mat as a bed on the soft sand. "Oh yes!" she all but moaned. "Yes it will be. Have a good night, Rendar."

She grabbed her tray of drinks and headed back to her friends. Behind her, Dash chuckled and said, "Just keep my offer in mind, Jade."

"What was that all about?" Leia asked.

"Oh that's Dash Rendar. He told me that I should have one more fling before tying myself down to Luke."

They all looked at her in mild surprise. Winter asked, "Did you ever have a fling while you were with Luke?"

Mara shook her head. "Oh no! Stars! Why would I need that? I mean Luke-"

Leia lifted a hand and said, "No thank you! No need for details!"

But Winter just nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

Mesa and Iella were chuckling into their hands while Leia rubbed her temples and said, "I don't need to here anything about my brother and his prowess, thanks."

* * *

It had been a good night in the pen house. The Wookiees had already taken off and Chewie was going to use Han's new E9 Explorer to take them home to Kashyyyk and spend some time with his family. Han wished that he could stay but Wookiees didn't usually attend the special days of other species. It was actually a Wookiee tradition that the husband would have to physically fight his new brothers-in-law to get to his wife and take her away to the honeymoon. Chewie had, with the utmost seriousness, offered to stand with Luke and Lando as one of the 'brothers-in-law'.

Naturally, Han had declined but he thanked his friend.

As they headed back towards the speeders, Han threw an arm around Luke and said, "This was the best party you could throw for a Corellian Bachelor, Luke. Thank you."

Luke chuckled and said, "What are best men for? Anyhow, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and by the way, all of your gifts have already been placed in the back seat of your speeder so."

Han lifted one bushy brow. "Gifts?"

"Yeah, Han. Gifts. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow after the meetings. That reminds me, Mon Mothma wanted to know if you could come to the High Council meeting in the morning - and Rieeken wanted to know if you could come to the command meeting later in the morning."

Han scowled, "I will be charging a consultant's fee."

"Good;" laughed Luke. "Maybe they'll leave you alone if you charge enough."

* * *

The ladies were beginning to get a little loose so Leia and Mara decided that calling it a night would be prudent. As they stood to leave, six males, four humans, a Twi'lek and a Devaronian, did the same and Mara sighed. "We might have trouble."

Leia looked at them and laughed, "Oh come on! I'm sure they're just going to ask us to go dancing with them. No need to go super killer assassin on them, Mara."

Winter took a glance and shrugged. "No harm in being careful, I guess. Come on. Let's go."

They all headed to the door and filed out. To no one's surprise, the six males followed. Mara, Winter and Leia hung back as they made their way to the air speeder platform. Just before they stepped onto the platform, one of the young men called out. "Excuse me Ladies, but can we can a moment of your time?"

His voice was quite steady and polite. Even so, she proceeded with caution. "Yes, what is it?"

"We're all CSF recruits who just graduated from the academy and we wanted to say that you and Princess Leia are huge inspirations for us - especially you, though."

Mara was slightly taken aback by that. Ever since she had allowed Galactic News to post her life's story in a twelve-part series, she had expected that people would hate her. "Well um... I'm glad to hear that. Thank you."

Leia smiled and shook each of their hands. The young man continued, "You gave up a life of ease and power to do the right thing, so when we turned seventeen, we all decided that we would join CSF. We're hoping to become Escalated Tactical Officers."

A blush crept into Mara's face and she said, "That's a very noble thing to do, gentlemen."

One of them blurted, "Can we get a couple of stills with you and Princess Leia?"

So that's what they had wanted - a photo op. Well, Mara was feeling gracious so she smiled and said, "Sure but just one or two. It's getting late and we need to get back to our suite."

They all gathered around and Mara and Mara and Leia each put arms around a couple of them, smiling brilliantly. After two or three snaps of the holo-still camera, they shook her and Leia's hands again and headed off into the night, as excited as could be about their chance encounter. "Get ready;" said Leia. "Because that's going to happen a lot once you and Luke get married."

Mara groaned at the idea as they made it to the airspeeder where Winter, Mesa and Iella were waiting.

* * *

 **So I've had quite a few requests for a story around these two couples: Luke and Mara, Han and Leia. It's going to be a six part series with each part surrounding their bachelor parties/bridal showers and their weddings/wedding nights (yup, that means LEMONS!) I hope y'all enjoy. As usual, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Normally, it was not like Leia to completely zone out during a council meeting. But Fey'lya seemed to be pontificating even longer and more than usual and since most of what he had to say was self-aggrandizing and simultaneously derogating to those whom he viewed as political enemies, she really felt that she had no reason to pay attention even though she knew that she should. "In addition, I believe that it is time we look into whether it is a benefit to the New Republic military or not to allow General Skywalker and Major Jade to serve in the same fleets or on the same ships;" said Fey'lya, catching Leia slightly by surprise.

Had the conversation changed that much since she had last paid attention. The smarmy Bothan continued. "It has been against military regulation from the foundation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Furthermore, it provides a bad example to our troops under their command and could facilitate a breakdown of discipline and structure. Imagine if fraternization became the order of the day in our military forces and the chaos that would cause."

"You're overstating things a bit, Councilor;" said Admiral Ackbar. "Major Jade and General Skywalker have been in this relationship for years now and their working together has only ever been a benefit to the Alliance and the New Republic. Besides, we have always allowed the Jedi serving in our military a certain amount of leeway."

Fey'lya's eyes widened. "'Always been a benefit', you say, Admiral? Need I remind this body of what happened just a few years back when Major Jade betrayed us and kidnapped the man she claimed to love, aiding a terrorist Sith Lord and ally to Tyber Zann and costing us millions in fuel, equipment and lives?"

Leia was on her feet in an instant, her normally soft brown eyes as hard as durasteel. "I strenuously object to the use of my brother and good friend's terrible tragedy and strife being used as a tool to try and separate them! The report filed and corroborated by many, myself included, has fully explained the reasoning for the entire crisis and also detailed the resolution!"

"How can we be sure?" asked Fey'lya. "The Jedi insist that-"

"Enough!" said Leia.

Quickly, she looked up the report on her datapad and began to read. "'The toxin used to effect the patient' that being Major Jade, 'is was one expertly and mysteriously designed to attack the chemicals of the brains associated with aggressive and negative emotions while simultaneously suppressing the chemicals related to positive emotions. Though most beings would be able to re-balance the chemicals either over time or through application of the correct medication, the toxin inside seems to continue to effect the patient. The effect is also far more intense than it ought to be for some inexplicable reason. Rather than simply being moody or irritable, the patient was reported to be jealous, resentful towards a close love one and driven by sexual lust. How this is being done, I fear, has only a little to do with the chemicals and will be consulting with a Jedi to discover the cause.'"

She looked up, glaring around. "The report by the Jedi corroborates this. According to Master Jarrus, whom Doctor Arbus consulted with, the toxin was a dark side poison derived from one created by the Krath Holy Crusaders during the Great Sith War. Now, Councilors, I do believe that this subject should once and for all, be closed."

Leia looked around, her facial expression far more calm and composed than before, a mask to cover her lack of patience for Fey'lya and his ridiculous motions and attempts to grab power. There was a murmur of agreement and numerous nodding heads. "Excellent;" said Leia before giving a bit of a smirk and saying, "Besides, I bid anyone who wishes to separate Mara Jade from General Skywalker give it their best shot. I'll come visit you in the medical wing."

Low chuckles accompanied that and Admiral Ackbar made a gurgling noise that she had learned to associate with an amused snort. Mara Jade was quite famous for her protectiveness of her position. Ever since the whole fiasco brought up by Fey'lya, she and Luke had been nearly inseparable. The arrival of the Hapes Consortium and the marriage proposal to Mara by Prince Isolder only solidified it.

"If we may get back on subject;" said Mon Mothma, "there is a delegation coming from many planets that were key bases and homes of the leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars."

Leia sat back down and listened intently. This was something that she was very anxious about. Even so, in the back of her mind, she was eager to leave. It was her bridal shower that night and she simply could not wait.

* * *

It was a special day for the galactic media. In a conference room in one of the upscale hotels not far from the Imperial Palace, holo-cams and microphones were all set up pointing towards a half a dozen chairs set up in a semi-circle. Miss Aspara, a red-skinned Twi'lek reporter known for her gorgeous figure, brilliant smile and peppy voice. Beside her was a grim looking human male who wore a severe expression and a very uniform-looking outfit. His name was Tarsen Gale and he was a former Imperial Officer, one who had retired before the Battle of Yavin. Though not anti-New Republic, he held many pro-Imperial political views that rendered him a very controversial figure in the Media. To their left sat Luke Skywalker and Han Solo and to their right sat Lando Calrissian and Wedge Antilles - four heroes of the Rebellion and New Republic. As one of the crew workers signaled, Aspara gave a brilliant smile. "Welcome back to Core World Holo-News, provider of all of your news from Coruscant to the Inner-Rim. I'm Maleeta Aspara and my guest-host is Tarsen Gale and today we have a group of very special guests. I have to say that I have been very anxious to talk to each of them and having all four of these heroes here is a real treat. If you don't know them, you must be new to the universe. Starting on my right, we have Lando Calrissian, former General of the Alliance and New Republic and highly successful business man. I also understand you have become an author, publishing a book called, 'How to Succeed At Everything', correct?"

Lando gave one of his smiles and replied, "That's right, Miss Aspara and thank you so much for having me on your show today."

She smiled and said, "It's truly my pleasure. We also have General Wedge Antilles, former Commander of Rogue Squadron, the famed fighter ace unit and nicknamed 'Bane of the Empire.' He currently commands the Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_. Thank you for being here, General."

Wedge inclined his head with a smile. "My pleasure, thanks for the invite."

"Of course;" said Aspara before motioning to her left. "And starting from the left, we have former General Han Solo. General Solo was a graduate from the Imperial officer's academy on Carida. After witnessing the injustice of the Imperial laws, he left, becoming very successful smuggler during the rule of the Empire. He later became a General to assist in the rise of the New Republic. Unless I'm mistaken, you only recently resigned your commission and are engaged to High Councilor Leia Organa, isn't that right, General?"

Han gave one of his trademark lopsided smirks and said, "That's right I did, and you can just call me Han. I hate titles and always have."

"Absolutely, Han. Last, but most certainly not least, we have Luke Skywalker - a Jedi Master who singlehandedly rebuilt the New Jedi Order. Before all of that, he was the founder and original commander of Rogue Squadron who came seemingly out of nowhere to lead the Alliance to victory over Yavin. He defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor at Endor as well and is currently a General in the New Republic Military. It is a real honor to have you hear, General Skywalker."

"Luke please and I appreciate all your kind words but I didn't do a single bit of it on my own and, though I am flattered, I am not a Jedi Master yet;" said Luke with a light blush and a humble smile.

Aspara smiled and said, "Well could you, in your own words lead us through a very, very brief look at your life?"

"Sure;" said Luke, getting as comfortable as possible in front of a hundred or more holo-cameras. "I'm honestly not a hundred percent sure where I was born but I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine. When I was nineteen, they were killed in an Imperial search for a couple of droids we had acquired. Myself and my first teacher Obi-wan Kenobi met Han and fled the planet. After quite an adventure involving Leia Organa, we made it to the Rebel Alliance and attacked the Death Star. This was all right around the time that Alderaan was destroyed, to give the folks watching a perspective on the times. Anyhow, we lost a lot of good people during that fight but, thanks to Han and Wedge, we succeeded in destroying the Death Star. Over the next four years, we fought the Empire on dozens of worlds from the Core to the Outer Rim and even in Wild Space. Hoth was particularly tough. We lost a lot of good friends there - good people."

Wedge nodded in agreement. Aspara, easily picking up the somberness of the mood, asked, "That's also when you lost your hand, correct?"

Luke reflexively lifted his hand and flexed it. "It was around that time yes, but not at that place. I lost my hand to Darth Vader on Bespin, at Cloud City."

Aspara turned to Han, who winced before she could even ask him, "Cloud City is where you were frozen in Carbonite, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Luke, Leia- that is, Councilor Organa, Lando and my first mate Chewbacca searched for almost a year until they found and freed me from Jabba the Hutt. That was just in time for Endor. Suffice to say that I was not on my A-game for that mission."

"Oh but you still made a name for yourself;" said Aspara. "That's when you took your commission and destroyed the shield generator which ultimately led to the success of the destruction of the second Death Star."

Suddenly, Tarsen Gale said, "A success that lead to the death of over two hundred million beings, I dare say. It may have been a victory of the Alliance but perhaps it would be best if we recognize those deaths as tragic as well."

Luke nodded solemnly. "You are absolutely right, Mister Gale. Indeed, all the deaths of the war, a war that has been going on for almost two decades now, are tragic whether they were members of the Alliance, Imperial military members or those who were just caught in the crossfire."

"Indeed;" said Tarsen. "The Empire may have had its flaws and I will never condone or praise the genocide of species or any of the Empire's xenophobic policies or regulations, but can we at least be honest and acknowledge that for all of its many flaws, the Empire maintained order until the Rebel Alliance came along and started up this civil war."

They were all silent for some time until Aspara asked, "Do any of you have a response?"

Han snorted and said with barely veiled contempt for her co-host, "We all have a response, I'm sure. Let me begin by saying that the very idea that old Palpy and his cadre of sycophantic governors and officers, and his directors and administrators and all of those other uniforms were some kind of unifying force that maintained ordered is ridiculous. The galaxy was in turmoil because of Palpatine."

"And what exactly did he do to cause it, General Solo?" asked Gale. "It was the traitorous Jedi Order who caused the necessity for a Galactic Empire and all of its heavy regulations."

Before Han could say something they would all regret, Wedge managed to jump in while Luke began to murmur something to Han. "The personal accounts, diaries and journals of respected former-senators such as the late Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel-Iblis and numerous others revealed the truth of the situation. The Jedi were not traitors at all but victims of an elaborate plot by Palpatine who was, in reality, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious."

"That is and has a always been preposterous speculation based off of conspiracy theories spread by anti-Imperial extremists. Look gentlemen, I can accept the fact that the New Republic is on the rise. This is the way of the Universe and regimes and governing bodies rise and fall. What I refuse to do is denigrate the name of a man who led the Galactic Republic through the times of the Clone Wars and, after the Jedi's treachery, led us into the greatest age of security and unity that we had."

"If you weren't a woman or an alien;" said Lando casually.

Tarsen lifted a brow. "I'm sorry."

"Look, Mister Gale, whether or not you believe what most people who lived during that time realize as fact, you cannot deny that being in the Empire if you were a woman or non-human, you weren't considered equal to humans."

"And your point it?" asked Tarsen. "Let me ask you something, General Calrissian: do you think that you are equal to, say, a Wookiee? And do you think that the New Republic's laws of 'equality' are going to make you equal to a Wookiee?"

Lando chuckled and said, "Mister Gale, we don't expect to become magically as strong as a Wookiee because of New Republic law. However, we do expect that the New Republic will not foist tariffs on planets because their population majority are not human. We expect that the Wookiee you mentioned would, if he so chose, could be a part of galactic society without being penalized. Under the Empire, they weren't only penalized, they were enslaved, sent away to the Empire's secret projects such as the Death Stars as slave labor."

"Slave labor;" snorted Tarsen. "I think you're over stating things quite a bit, General Calrissian. They were not slave laborers. The Wookiees wanted jobs that utilized their exception technical skill and the Empire set them to constructing the mining spheres. It was only Grand Moff Tarkin, an insane renegade by all accounts, who wanted to use it as a weapon and he paid the price, thanks to General Skywalker here. It is tragic, as I said before. The second mining sphere was destroyed in an unprovoked attack."

Han had been trying to jump to his feet but was being help down by Luke using the force. "Let me tell you something about this 'voluntary Wookiee labor' pal; I had to rescue my friend Chewbacca from a slave camp where they were being beaten and starved. There was nothing voluntary about it and it's disgusting for you to even suggest it. Why don't you go and interview the Wookiee chieftains on Kashyyyk and Alarus Prime to see how 'voluntary' it really was."

"Perhaps I will;" said Tarsen with a shrug.

"As far as the Death Star only being mining spheres, that is utterly ridiculous;" said Luke, shaking his head. "We released all of the Emperor's and Grand Moff Tarkin's original plans for the Death Star, drafted from the plans that the Confederacy of Independent Systems possessed and lost during the Clone Wars. But the most ridiculous thing that you suggest is that the Jedi were traitors."

"Footage was released of four masters trying to kill the Supreme Chancellor."

"Yes, I've scene it;" said Luke. "And according to the discussions had before they left the temple, the goals was to attempt to arrest the Chancellor after finding out that he was a Dark Lord of the Sith. It just happened to be what Palpatine needed to launch Order 66."

"Tell, Master Skywalker, have you ever heard of Order 67?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Yes I have. It, like Order 66, was one of the one hundred and fifty-one contingency orders proposed by Chancellor Palpatine and ratified by the Galactic Senate. I believe Order 67 was that if the Senate or Security Council were to deem the Chancellor unfit or unable to continue being the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic, that he was to be detained with the option of lethal force and the Jedi would take temporary control over the Republic."

"If Order 66 was an ultimate goal for the Emperor, why was it mixed in with other order such as 67 or even 65, another situation where the removal of the Emperor could have been the ultimate end?"

Luke shrugged and said, "I can't answer that with any more than speculation. All I know is that I have found and seen numerous personal accounts from the Jedi Temple where they were hidden in the rubble or from the numerous ruined academies of the Old Jedi Order or from hidden enclaves that the Jedi used while they were being hunted down. None of them struck me as individuals scheming to take over, especially since they could have done so easily enough before they were destroyed. If that was their goal, why did they wait?"

Tarsen shrugged and said, "Perhaps they decided that the ability to kidnap children and influence the Republic through their reputation wasn't enough anymore. Perhaps they though the impending end of a war was the perfect time."

"Again, we're speculating. In truth, we can only sift through the records and recordings of the past and continue to look. I would go out into the galaxy and see how they viewed the Jedi and take that into consideration."

"And this is a perfect time to go to a break;" said Aspara. "We'll be right back with more from our four heroes."

* * *

Leia was so happy to be out of her meeting. She was anxious to see how Luke and Han were handling being on the news - or more accurately, being the news. She had inquired as to who would be on with them other than Maleeta Aspara and was mildly alarmed to here that it was an Imperial sympathizer who was borderline anti-New Republic. She could already imagine Han getting into a brawl with the mine on a live feed via the holonet.

On the way to her office, she ran into Mara. "Going to watch the news in your office?" asked the red head.

"Yes; care to join?"

"Why do think I'm in this wing?" chuckled Mara.

They entered her office, poured themselves some caf and settled in to watch. "You can just tell that Luke and Han are uncomfortable;" remarked Mara.

"Oh yes. I told Han he had to wear something other than just his shirt, vest and bloodstripe pants;" laughed Leia. "For just a second, I think he contemplated calling off the wedding."

They were silent for a moment before Mara murmured, "Stars above, that man looks good in a dress uniform."

Leia laughed and shook her head. Though both Luke and Wedge were in their dress uniforms, there was no question at all who she was talking about. When the discussion began to get more heated, Mara scowled and said, "Wow, this guy really does still buy the load the Palpatine was feeding people! It's hard to believe that their still that naive, loyal or just plain stupid."

Leia sighed and said, "Maybe but you remember what it was like on Coruscant, Mara. No one on this planet understood what was going on out in the greater galaxy. We were all safe in out little bubbles - at least, those of us in the hierarchy who didn't leave much or weren't born into the conflict like I was or a servant who answered directly to the Emperor like you were."

They watched up until the break and Leia sighed. "Thank goodness for Luke. I'm pretty sure Han would have punched him if Luke hadn't held him in place."

Mara nodded. Teasingly, Leia said offhandedly, "I'm also pretty glad you aren't being interviewed. Gale probably wouldn't have survived."

Mara snorted. "Are you kidding? I interviewed with Gale a couple times. It's not mud grubbing and slinging journalists I have any problem with. It's politicians who pretend to care about the New Republic but in reality are too worried about their own power and position."

"Hold on now, Mara;" said Leia. "I'm sure Fey'lya is doing what he thinks is best."

"Oh please," snorted Mara. "You and I both know that Bothan's as a species have no concept of service other than to their species and their own personal success. It doesn't matter whether it's politics or business."

Leia wanted to give Fey'lya the benefit of the doubt. She had known an incredibly brave and self-sacrificing Bothan spy during the rebellion era named Utric Sanduv at the battle of Krant.

Mara downed the last of her caff and said, "Alright, I'm on my way out. See you later. Get ready for fun."

Leia looked at her best friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law and asked, "What did you and Winter plan for the shower?"

Mara shrugged and said, "Oh you know, the normal bridal shower stuff. I have a couple of Twi'lek strippers coming in. There will be a few Nautolans as well and a Togruta. I'm partial to Togruta's myself. Oh, and Winter just had to get a Gamorrean too."

Leia burst into laughter at the ridiculous notion. Mara laughed with her and said, "You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise just know that you are going to love it. And I promise - no strippers. You and Han agreed."

Leia watched the red-head disappear and chuckled. Mara Jade was one of the most unique and amazing women she had ever known. It was great that they would soon be in the same family.

* * *

Mara met with Winter Retrac, Kiranna Ti, Nisotsa, Damaya and a few others had everything set. In one of the event centers that had recently cropped up around the hotel district, they had prepared everything. They had live music, a wonderful catered meal, plenty of strong beverages and all the friends they could think of.

Winter, who was Leia's Maid of Honor, best friend from childhood and adopted sister, was looking around and checking things off the list as she did. Mara entered and said, "Everything is looking perfect, Winter."

"Thank you;" replied the regal, white haired woman as she checked another item off her list. "We still have a few hours. Is there anything we're missing?"

"Of course not;" chuckled Mara. "You are literally incapable of forgetting anything, Winter. We're almost done setting up and then the only question is what are we going to do for the next four hours."

Winter gave a small smile. "Watch the news feed. There are bets going around as to how quickly Captain Solo or General Antilles lose their temper with Tarsen Gale and which one will lose it first."

Mara grinned and said, "I know. I have a hundred on Han. You?"

"Same, actually. As soon as we're finished, we'll keep watching."

* * *

It was all that Han and Wedge could do to keep from slugging Tarsen Gale as he asked maligning question after maligning question about the New Republic, its policies and its methods of ascending to power. Luckily, the interview was almost over. Two hours had shot by in a storm of growing emotions and resentment. Each time Aspara asked a question of one of her guests, Tarsen would turn it into an opportunity to malign their careers, their efforts and the New Republic in general. As the interview was beginning to wrap up, Luke, seemingly having had enough of the soft harassment, said, "Mister Gale, it's clear to me that it has been some time since you have left your soft and privileged lifestyle here on Coruscant. If you are going to try and insult and degrade the hard work and sacrifices of those who died for policies that allow you the right to say whatever you wish, I would encourage you to go out into the galaxy and see what it's really like out there. You'll find it very different from what you were told here in the core out in the Inner Rim, Mid Rim, Outer Rim and beyond."

After a long silence, Tarsen replied, "Perhaps I will, Master Skywalker. I do have one final question for you?"

Luke nodded. "Go ahead;"

"Was it you who murdered Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine on the mining sphere over Endor?"

He was long in answering and when he finally did, his voice was emotionless. "Anakin Skywalker turned from the dark side in order to save myself and Mara Jade. The three of us together killed the Emperor but it was Anakin who struck the final blow."

"It's been the official story for years, Gale;" growled Han. "I think it's time you caught up with current, and passed, events."

"Well that's all the time we have for today;" said Miss Aspara. "Thank you very much for your time Gentlemen. Congratulation, Generals Skywalker and Solo on your impending weddings. Thank you also, Mister Gale. It was a pleasure."

On the way out, Luke growled, "Let's grab a drink."

Han shot him a look. "Easy, buddy."

"It took all of my will not to reach out with the force and strangle the man or incinerate him with force lightning. Now, I need a drink;" said the Jedi Knight.

"Agreed;" muttered Wedge.

"Sounds good to me;" said Lando cheerfully. "First round's on me."

* * *

Leia's reaction when she entered the room was everything that Winter and Mara could have hoped for and more. The assembly hall had been transformed into what looked like the interior of one of the beautiful houses of Alderaan. In fact, Mara had done extensive research of what the Organa estate had looked like and used it as their inspiration. There were ornate plants in baskets and pots set around the edges of the room. The furniture was all high Alderaanian fashion and the art styles were authentic pieces, all of which, Leia was delighted to learn, were some of her wedding gifts from numerous organizations of Alderaan survivors. The security for the event was handled by a unit formerly known as the 'Alderaan Death Legion' in the Rebel Alliance. After Coruscant had been retaken, they had retired and joined their fellow refugees in looking for a new home world. All of them had love the Princess since she was one of the last surviving members of the noble houses of Alderaan.

All of the bridesmaids wore traditional Alderaan robes in various colors and they all had their hair done in Alderaan styles. When Leia's eyes began to shine with tears, Winter lost her usually stoic composure. The two broke down and hugged each other, crying with mingled joy and sorrow. Mara and the others had to dab at their eyes too and patted Leia and Winter on the arm and shoulder. Finally, the two women separated and laughed through their few remaining tears. "Now that we got that out of the way;" said Winter with a smile so large and brilliant, her face must have been aching, "it's time to party, your Highness."

A cheer went up from the gathered women and glasses were filled with the various wines, beers, ales, whiskies, brandies and other alcohols. A blue sash that read 'Bride-to-be' in white lettering was placed over one of Leia's shoulders and a tiara was placed on her head. The fun began in earnest. Since there were so many other cultures represented and since Leia had a love for learning about them, each of them provided a little entertainment in the form of either a story or a demonstration of their traditions. The Dathomir witches told tales of how they had each trapped their husbands back home on Dathomir and demonstrated the magics they would use to do so. Leia shook her head and laughed. "I still don't understand how manage to convince them to stay. Han or Luke would run for it."

Damaya smiled and said, "Many often do but Dathomir is a dangerous place and once we prove that life with us is better than either dying in the wilderness or being capture by a potentially worse mate, they tend to stick around. Besides, we tend to make them ours very shortly after capturing them. Men who are satisfied are usually easier to control."

"We'll have to remember that;" said Mara with a wink.

Mesa Lorilli didn't have a husband back in the Hapes Cluster but she did tell about how courtship tended to work in the nobility. "For the most part, if a noble woman sees a man she has a fancy to and actually wants him to be her husband, she either goes to the mother or the older sister of the man. If he does not have a mother or older sister or any female authority in his life, she approaches the man himself;" she explained, sipping on a Alderaanian red wine.

"This may seem like a rather crass question;" said Winter. "But why would a man who is free want to essentially, how to I put this, bind himself to a woman if it would put restrictions on himself."

"On the contrary, Dear;" said Mesa. "It would free him. You see, men on their own cannot own weapons or vehicles. They cannot own houses either and their employment opportunity would be severely limited. But if a woman comes along, especially a noble woman, she can permit him to do all of those things. She can get him a permit for a weapon and a vehicle. She can assign him his own living quarters up to and including his own mansion. She could also open up a lot of opportunities for employment and the money would actually go to him, not necessarily to her. That's a recent change in our law, though."

Leia and Winter looked at each other, hiding the mild disgust they found for the whole societal construct. Mesa lifted her hands and said, "I agree with you, to be honest. We Hapan's do ourselves a disservice by treating our men like second class citizens. But what can I do but influence my people? Trying to get legislation through all at once is next to impossible with the current political climate. That's why I like it here."

The others laughed and the fun continued. They played a few games and Leia opened all of her gifts. The majority of them were practical gifts such as the latest beauty appliances. Many, as was expected, were for the wedding night and honeymoon. Lacy negligees and thin-strapped little outfits of silk were given, causing Leia to blush deeply. There were also some lotions and such to increase sexual pleasure and satisfaction as well. "I can't tell who's going to be luckier;" laughed Mara, just slightly tipsy from her alcohol consumption. "Han or you."

Leia repacked a set of the lingerie, shaking her head at her friend. "You are trouble, Mara Jade. I can't wait until your shower. I already have your gift picked out, purchased and ready to give."

Mara just grinned and said, "I bet it'll be great too, but this isn't about me. You're the VIP here, not me. Anyhow, I think there's one more somewhere around here. AH! This one's from me."

The box was smaller than a shoe box. Curiously, Leia opened it and found a tiny holdout blaster and holstered nestled inside. "There is no such thing as being too careful or over armed. That holster can be attached to a sleeve, thigh, back, stomach, boot or shoulder strap. I had it special ordered for you. That pistol is a ELG-3A blaster pistol - one of the weapons that the Royal Naboo Security Forces use. Don't let their size fool you. They have enough punch to go through stormtrooper armor."

Leia smiled with pleasure. The sleek little blaster pistol could be hidden almost anywhere. Leave it to Mara to make sure that Leia had at least one additional weapon to her standard lightsaber and blaster - just in case someone took them. "Thank you, Mara. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it;" said Mara. "I hate the idea of my soon-to-be sister-in-law not being armed heavily enough."

As the gifts were neatly packed and put in the back of Leia's rented airspeeder, the party continued unabated. In fact, it was another two hours before Leia went around thanking the musicians and the security personnel, shaking hands and even hugging a few whom she knew from back during the rebellion. When all was said and done, she was walking towards the airspeeders, an arm around Mara and Winter. "Thank you so much, girls;" she said, quite tipsy and very happy with the night. "It was a perfect night."

"Agreed;" said Winter, who was still smiling. "Well you two, have a good night and drive safe. The wedding is the day after tomorrow and we'll go over any last minute details tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner."

Together, Mara and Leia piled the speeder and set it on auto pilot due to their inebriation. "Are we unloading your presents tonight?"

"Are you kidding, I have a protocol droid for that;" chuckled Leia.

It was true. See-Threepio was waiting for her on the landing pad. "Mistress Leia! I do hope you enjoyed your evening. Is there anything you need?"

Leia smiled. "If you could take all these packages and put them in my closet, I would certainly appreciate it, Threepio."

"Of course, Mistress Leia. Go inside and get yourself comfortable. Mistress Mara, how are you this evening?"

"I am doing splendidly;" said Mara, patting the golden droid's shoulder. "Thanks for asking, Threepio."

Inside, they were surprised to see Han and Luke very drunk and talking about the interview in grumbling voices. Luke noticed them and sat up, smiling. "Hey! How was the shower?"

Mara set her lightsaber and blaster on the table near the entrance before cuddling up next to him. "Lots of fun. I'm almost as drunk as you are right now. How was the interview?"

"Don't ask;" growled Han as he put an arm around Leia.

Mara winced, "Yeah, I saw some of it. It looked like Tarsen Gale was giving you everything he had to give."

"The sleemo was trying as hard as he could to irritate us;" said Han. "Do you know anything about him, Red?"

Mara shrugged. "No, not really. By the time I was finished with my training and fully on active duty, he had retired from the Imperial Army and was working as an investigative reporter here on Coruscant. He was loyal to Palpatine but did not trust the hierarchy at all, constantly accusing this or that Moff or general of corruption. Funny, he was right most of the time. The thing is, today he is still reporting on how the news was broadcasted on Coruscant even during the height of the war. It was terribly white-washed, if you know what I mean. It made the Empire look like a just, almost benevolent institution. Unless you were out in the galaxy away from the Core Worlds or among the very highest in the Imperial court, you just got this sunny, wonderful view of the Empire."

Han snorted and said, "Well Luke had it right when he told Gale to go out into the galaxy and see how the rest of it viewed the Empire outside of his happy, privileged little existence."

Mara looked at Luke with mild surprise. "You said that?"

"Well not in those exact words but yes, I did." said Luke almost sheepishly.

Mara kissed him and murmured, "I am so hot for you right now."

"And that's our cue;" said Han, standing to his feet. "I'm going to bed and you should all do the same thing. It's a big day tomorrow and a bigger one the day after."

He leaned down and kissed Leia. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, you scoundrel;" she replied.

Han smiled, brushed her cheek and headed towards his room. Leia yawned and stood up rather unsteadily. "Alright, I'm going to bed too. Be good you too."

Mara just _hmmm_ 'ed quietly. She was already fading and Luke wasn't far behind. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes. It hadn't been a bad day, despite Tarsen Gale's best attempts and the next two would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead! If you wish to skip, just look out for the bold and underlined warning and start again after the notifying label.**

 **Coruscant - The Cantham House - Consulate of the Remnant of Alderaan**

Months of planning was finally coming to fruition. All the friends and family of Han Solo, former smuggler and General in the Rebel Alliance and New Republic was marrying Leia Organa, former Senator and Princess from the destroyed planet of Alderaan and current High Councilor of the New Republic. It was a day long in coming. Everyone who was close to either of them knew that they had strong feelings for each other. The half-joking question was were those feelings love are hate. But Han Solo's captivity by Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt had been the fire that they had been forced to travel through in order to realize that they did, indeed, love one another deeply. Now, four years after that conclusion had finally been reached, the wedding day was finally going to happen.

Leia was doing her best not to stress too much but, considering that she was about to be married, all the preparatory meditation and all the deep breathes were doing little to settle her anxiety. Winter was with her as her Maid of Honor and was currently speaking to someone on her comlink. The other bridesmaids weren't there yet but they had plenty of time. Even so, Leia wished they would hurry.

As if on call, Mara, the Dathomir witches Kirana Ti and Damya and the Jedi Nisotsa bustled in laden down with garment bags. Behind each of them trailed boxes, levitated with the force. Immediately, Leia hurried to help. "We have everything;" said Mara breathlessly.

Winter finally finished with her communication and said, "General Solo and his groomsmen are getting ready as we speak and have all avoided over indulging in drinking, though Luke did sound as though he was worried that the groom was going to have a nervous breakdown. The make-up artists are on their way up here right now. In the mean time, I suggest we eat something. Everyone knows that the bride never gets the chance to eat at her own reception."

In some of the boxes were cheeses, pastries, fruits, nuts, crackers and other finger foods. The others dug in with a will since they had all been up since early in the morning and none of them had eaten breakfast. Leia, however, was far too anxious to have more than a couple nibbles of cheese spread over a cracker and a few sips of wine to wash them down. When the make-up artists arrived, a half dozen lovely young Tholothians, they congratulate Leia excitedly and set her and the bridesmaids down in comfortable chairs and set to work.

* * *

Han was eyeing the bottle of Corellian whiskey and contemplating getting himself another drink. Despite having consumed a couple already, he was still quite nervous. "Relax, Han;" said Luke with a chuckle. "We still have an hour or so. Eat something, have one more drink and then we can start getting dressed."

"Easy for you to say;" muttered the older man. "when it's your turn, I guarantee, you won't be so calm."

Luke chuckled and patted his friends back. "Look, Wedge, Lando, Judder and Ferroda will be here soon, alright? Have another drink, eat something and then we can get a couple hands of sabacc in before we have to get into uniform."

Han filled the tumbler again and took a deep breath. Luke filled his own and lifted it. "To the best day of your life, Captain Han Solo. May it be the first of many great days to follow."

"Not likely; we're still at war, kid;" grumbled Han but he clinked his glass against Luke's and they drank.

Luke helped himself to a little food checked one more time over his rather impressive rack of medals, making sure they were all in the right order on his shoulder sash. "Good grief, Luke;" chuckled Han. "That is a lot of hardware on there."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, and every piece has a memory, especially this one;" and he lifted the Medal of Bravery.

"Oh yeah;" said Han. "Every now and again, even after all of the crazy things I've seen you do, kid, that double-torpedo shot still amazes me. How far away were you when you squeezed the trigger again?"

"I don't remember;" said Luke. "But I still would have been dead and so would the Alliance if you hadn't showed up."

"Oh I know;" said Han, some of his old bravado and smugness returning. "I have a medal to match yours, remember?"

"Yeah, I do;" chuckled Luke. "That was a good day."

"But the days following weren't;" said Han as the flashes of battles and operations that he had never intended to get involved went through his mind.

Ultimately, either because of Luke or Leia, he had always returned to the Alliance, offering a helping hand or pulling them out of the fire.

"No, they weren't;" said Luke, pulling Han out of his thoughts. "We lost a lot of friends and were constantly on the move. Hoth was the worst of it though."

"Yeah it was. You scared me to death on the snow ball, scared all of us to death."

Luke nodded, subconsciously running a finger along one of the scars on his face. "How do you think I felt? I had to fight off a wampa and then nearly froze to death in an ice field. I still can't figure how you found me."

"To be honest, me either, kid. The battle afterward was worse. A half a dozen times, I was tempted to get changed and jump into a speeder but I just kept telling myself that I had to pay off Jabba. I always had the intention of returning but I couldn't live with a death mark on my head. It put you and Leia and the entire Alliance in danger."

Just then, the other groomsmen came in. "Thank the force!" said Wedge, "I'm starving! What are you two doing? Compare award racks?"

Han chuckled, "No. Luke has me solidly beat. Nope, just going through memories."

Lando gave a mock-glare. "Memories you say? Like when you stole the _Falcon_ from me?"

"Stole it?" said Han, sounding indignant but his eyes were twinkling. "I won that game fair and square! You just didn't think I'd take your best ship after I won. That's the only reason you were mad."

Lando chuckled and said, "Yeah I know. Interested and putting her on the line again over a game?"

"Not on your life, Pal;" said Han. "There isn't a lot that means more to me than that ship."

"Leia does though;" said Luke. "I don't know if you guys know this but in order to win Dathomir, Han took an advance out on the _Falcon_. Luckily for everyone, he won not only the _Falcon_ 's worth in credits but also the planet and enough money to by his own personal fleet."

They all looked at him in surprise. "A bold move, sir;" said Ferroda.

Han shrugged self-consciously. "It was all worth it, even though Leia and her people won't be able to live there. Turns out they really didn't even need it - apparently ever since the year after the Battle of Yavin, refugees from Alderaan who contacted the Alliance but didn't want to be part of the fighting had been quietly transferred there."

The other men, accept Luke, looked surprised. "You mean that there has been an Alderaan remnant refuge and no one knew about it?" asked Wedge in surprise.

"Yup, that's right;" said Luke. "The only reason I know about it is because, as soon as Leia and Winter heard that it was the case, for some reason, they had to tell me. I don't know why, probably just because they were so excited. With the exception of Mon Mothma, General Rieeken and a very few others, no one knew."

"Anyhow;" said Han, waiving it aside, "that's where Leia and I are going on our honeymoon. We're going to stop and pay tribute at the Alderaan graveyard and then head out to New Alderaan for a couple weeks."

"Sounds like a great idea, old buddy." said Lando.

They were all quiet for awhile before Han clapped his hands and said, "Right, time to play a couple hands of sabacc to calm our nerves and then we have to get ready. Force help me, Luke if I get too nervous, you may need to Jedi mind trick me into doing this."

"Not possible, sir;" said Ferroda as Luke burst into laughter. "Those only work on people with weak minds and trust me, your convoluted and twisted psyche is anything but weak."

They all fell about laughing at Han's indignant protest. "Convoluted and twisted? What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

It was all finally ready. Han stood tall in his spotless uniform, the perfect picture of a proper New Republic officer. He was retired of course but given his status as a former general, he had earned the right to wear it and Leia had wanted him to. The difference was that, as a Corellian, he had put the blood stripe down his black dress pants, as practically all Corellian rebels did. Wedge Antilles also had the blood stripe on his. The crowd inside the hall was not as large as Han had expected it would be. There were a few members of the Alderaan Remnant and a few of the High Council as well, though not everyone had been invited. Absolutely no members of the press had been allowed to attend. Both Leia and Han had been adamant about the guest list, despite the advice of numerous friends and colleagues.

Mon Mothma, President of the New Republic High Council, was officiating. She especially had strongly urged that they allow a few members of the press into the ceremony but Han and Leia would have none of it. They had compromised, stating that a holo-reel of the wedding would be released - as soon as the newly weds were well on their way to their honeymoon.

Mon Mothma stood in her spotless white robes and smiled at him. "You know, General Solo, we in High Command made a private bet after Endor as to whether this would happen;" she whispered conversationally.

Han lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously? Did you win the bet?"

"I did and so did General Maidine and General Rieeken. General Cracken and Admiral Drayson owe us an expensive dinner of our choosing now. General Jan Dodonna and a few others would as well but they, alas, didn't make it."

Han nodded before turning and proffering his hand to her. "Thank you for doing this, Mon Mothma."

She smiled warmly and shook his hand. "It is both an honor, a pleasure and a privilege, General Solo. Ah but here they come! Are you ready?"

Han turned towards the open doors and murmured, "As ready as I'll ever be."

His heart hammered in his chest as Luke and Winter strode down the isle, arm in arm as was customary. Next came Lando and Mara. Then Nisotsa and Wedge. After them came a very nervous Ferroda and Kirana Ti and lastly came an equally nervous Judder Page and Damaya. At the top of the isle, each separated and went to their side. Time seemed to slow down and drag on forever to Han. He shook hands with each of his groomsman as they arrived and hugged each of the bridesmaids, even though the Dathomir witches made him just a little nervous as well.

Luke murmured in his ear as Judder Page fell into his place at a military parade rest, "Get ready, buddy."

The farm boy was grinning in anticipation. More than likely, he had seen his sister already and knew exactly what Han was about to experience. Suddenly, an traditional Alderaanian wedding ballad began playing and at the end of the hall, escorted by General Carlist Rieeken came Leia Organa. She was dressed all in white in a beautiful white Alderaanian wedding dress. It had no sleeves and she wore gloves that went up to the middle of her upper arms.

Han was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging slightly open. In fact, after General Rieeken has led her to her place and kissed her brow, Leia had taken one of her hands from the cluster of flowers in her hands and gently closed it with a smile. Han swallowed and stood just a little straighter. When the music had finished, Mon Mothma lifted her hands. "Dear friends and honored guests, thank you for attending here today. We are so gathered to recognize and celebrate the coming together of these two remarkable beings - Han Solo of Corellia and Leia Organa of Alderaan. Both have become important and valuable beings in the New Republic and both have gone through many hard time and made many sacrifices and they both deserve all the happiness in the galaxy. Since neither of their parents are here, they have asked that General Carlist Rieeken stand in for Bail Organa, Leia's father and that General Crix Maidine stand in for Han's father."

The two men took their places across from one another, giving one another respectful nods. "At the request of the bride, we will have a moment of silent reflection in memory of those who paid the ultimate price and could not attend."

Han and Leia both bowed their heads, remembering many who had passed on whom they wished could have been there with them. Bail Organa, numerous pilots and soldiers who Han had worked with, dear friends from years gone by.

Finally, Mon Mothma said, "Now, let us proceed."

Leia turned and handed her bouquet to Winter behind her and took Han's large, callused hands. "Who here can speak for Han Solo?" asked Mon Mothma gravely.

Crix Madine lifted a hand. "I can, Madam President. Han Solo saved Leia Organa many years ago when she was a prisoner aboard the Death Star. Since then, he has shown a great deal of character and selflessness. In addition, he owns a ship and has the means to make a living to support her and has the skill and knowledge to protect her from danger."

Anyone who knew Leia Organa knew that she did not need protection or financial support of any kind. However, this was an altered version of an old-fashioned Alderaanian wedding ceremony. The usual ceremony was a great deal longer and required numerous witnesses and a display of documented evidence of what General Madine was stating.

Mon Mothma nodded and faced the crowd. "Do any here among our witnesses object to what has been stated?"

Of course, no one did. After an appropriate amount of time elapsed to give someone the chance, Mon Mothma said, "Who here can speak for Leia Organa?"

General Rieeken lifted her hand. "I can, Madam President. Leia Organa is one of the last of noble houses of Alderaan. She has great dignity, strength and vision that have proven her to be a wonderful and brilliant young woman - a woman her father would be extremely proud of."

General Rieeken's voice was getting hoarse as he struggled with his own emotions. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Being a Jedi Knight, Leia Organa brings her own skills and strength to their defense as well as her unique ability to keep Han Solo from making rather foolish mistakes."

That got a few snorts of laughter and helped raise the spirits from where they had sunk.

Mon Mothma once again looked over the assembled crowd. "Do any here among our witnesses object to what has been stated?" she asked again.

Again, no one spoke. "Very well. Let us proceed. Han Solo, what vows can you make to Leia Organa and her representative?"

Han cleared his throat a couple times before saying as clearly and concisely as he could. "I vow on my life that I will love and cherish Leia Organa for all the days of my life. I will do whatever I have to to ensure that she is protected, provided for and happy. And even though I know she's a Jedi, I will always, _always_ make sure that she and our children are safe with everything in my power. I will always be honest with her and honor her and support her and place her before myself in everything that life and this crazy universe throws at us."

Han was blushing slightly but when he turned from Leia's bridesmaids and General Rieeken, her representatives, and looked into her beaming, smiling face, all self-consciousness went away. From that moment on, it was Han's mission to make sure that she smiled like that as often as he possibly could.

"Princess Leia Organa's representatives, do you accept these vows?" asked Mon Mothma.

They all nodded and murmured their acceptance. Keeping with Alderaanian tradition, Mon Mothma turned to Leia's brother Luke, who stood directly behind Han and asked, "General Skywalker, as her brother and single remaining relative, do you accept Han Solo's vows?"

Luke nodded solemnly. "I do accept them."

"Most importantly, do you accept them, Leia Organa?"

Leia's eyes were shining with pure, unadulterated joy as she said, "I do accept them."

"Very well;" said Mon Mothma with a smile. "Leia Organa, what vows can you make to Han Solo and his representatives?"

"I vow, from this day forth, to love and cherish Han Solo. I will do everything in my power to ensure that he is safe and that he never gets into more trouble than he can handle. I will make it my personal goal to make his life as happy as I can. Lastly, I promise to be honest with him and to always show him respect, even when he is driving me up a bulkhead. Lastly, I promise to put him before myself in everything, no matter what may come to pass."

The similarity between the two sets of vows wasn't lost on any of the guests any more than the differences were. To those of Alderaanian decent, it was considered a promising sign.

Again, Mon Mothma asked, "Han Solo's representatives, do you accept these vows?"

It was followed by a chorus of strong and firm "We do."

"Most importantly, do you accept them, Han Solo?"

"I do."

Mon Mothma smiled warmly. "Very well. Bring out the rings please."

Han turned and received the gold ring with a crystal he had found at the Graveyard of Alderaan and had sent to a jeweler to turn into Leia's wedding ring. It was clear as glass and faceted to perfection by the craftsmen and Han had promised to recommend him at every chance he got. "Great choice;" murmured Luke.

From Winter, Leia took a solid electrum with the date engraved on the inside.

When they were facing one another again, Mon Mothma folded her hands in front of her and said, "Since time immemorial, rings have been the simple of love and marriage in countless species. Where it came from and who started it, no one is sure of anymore but they all have the same meaning. The rings are of pure and treasured material such as gold, silver, electrum or other even of solid precious stone and crystal to symbolize that this promise, this covenant is precious and treasured by those who join in it. The shape represents an unbroken circle to show that nothing with break your love for your spouse."

When she had finished, Han took Leia's hand and said, "With this ring, I wed you, Leia Organa. I eagerly look forward to our life together."

He slid the gloves off of her hands and put the ring on her finger.

Immediately after, Leia took Han's hand. "With this ring, I wed you, Han Solo and no adventure ahead of us will be too much since we will face it side by side."

She slid the band onto his large finger.

Lifting her arms, Mon Mothma said, "Let all those who are here bare witness to the oaths made, the rings exchanged and the new life begun where two will become one. Let nothing and no one come between these two beings. Han Solo;" and she turned to Han, a grin so broad on her normally sober face that it must have been painful, "you may kiss..."

But Leia didn't even allow her to finish before she grabbed Han by the lapels of his uniform and yanked him down to her, kissing him soundly and nearly pulling them both off balance and to the ground. It was only Luke and Winter who managed to keep them on their feet, laughing happily as they did.

After several cleared throats, the newly wed couple separated.

"It is an honor and a privilege to announce, for the first time, Mister and Missus Han and Leia Organa Solo."

Cheers erupted as, arm in arm, the newly weds walked down the isle and out the doors to the hall beyond. After them, one by one, followed the bridal party and, once they were also out, ushers came in and released the guests by rows and they all headed towards a large reception hall. Tables had been laid out in tiers, arena style, all looking down towards a large open dance floor. On one side of it was the head table with the bridal party and on the other, a band playing music.

Luke and Mara looked across the table at one another and smiled. _This will be us soon,_ Mara said over their force bond.

 _Yes it will but in the mean time, I am so happy for those two._

 _Me too. It sure took them long enough._

Han and Leia's hands were clasped under the table as they waited for all the guests to file in, murmuring to one another and pointing out those who they new in the seats. Finally, when everyone was seated, serving droids came in with laden dishes and, in perfect coordination, flew the food to their intended recipients without incident. A loud voice said over an intercom. "Welcome, all guests. Please enjoy your food. The bride and groom will come by and greet each of you throughout the evening. In the mean time, Winter Retrac, the Maid of Honor would like to propose a toast."

Winter stood and brushed his shimmering white hair into place before clearing her throat and picking up a hand microphone. "Thank you all for coming, friends of family of Han and Leia Organa Solo. I am Winter Retrac, as the majority of you know, and I am technically Princess Leia's adopted sister. Bail Organa adopted us both and took us both into his home where he raised us as his own daughters. From an early age, Leia knew what she wanted in life. She wanted to bring justice, liberty and peace to those who suffered, especially under the Empire's crushing fist. She despised the court of the Emperor and, if I remember correctly, dropped a water balloon and Grand Moff Tarkin's head once when he was visiting;" laughter filled the room and Leia ducked her head, blushing in embarrassment but laughing all the same.

"Growing up with her, I quickly grew to admire her courage, even when facing Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. Leia has always placed those with her before her own safety and her own needs. That is how I know that Han Solo is in very good hands. And Captain Solo;" she looked at Han. "I had better be correct about the hands she is now in. I still have contacts in NRI who would have no qualms about making you disappear."

Stunned silence fell, followed by a peal of laughter from Leia. Han's face was somewhere between shocked and slightly affronted at the insinuation and the threat. Winter lifted her glass and said, "Raise your glasses in toast to these two wonderful beings. May their days be filled with joy through everything the galaxy throws at them."

The sound of many glasses clinking echoed through the arena-like hall. Winter went over and handed the microphone to Luke before taking her seat. Luke stood up with a broad grin. "What can I say about Han Solo?" he said and noted, with glee, that both Han and Leia were eyeing him suspiciously.

Across there own special bond in the force, Leia warned her brother, _Be careful, Luke. If you say something that I regret, I'll be sure that you regret it too._

 _Trust me,_ Luke replied before he began.

"I met Han Solo on my home planet of Tatooine. After a devastating loss of my home and family, I was looking to get away. My first impression of him was a swaggering, swindling pirate with a rickety old freighter and a hairy, mountainous walking carpet of a Wookiee copilot."

Han gave him a hurt look as Leia covered her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. "But ever since that day, Han has continued to surprise me. He saved me and the Alliance at Yavin. He stuck around and constantly came to help us over and over again and got Leia out from Echo Base after it fell. I didn't understand how much Leia cared about him until he had been taken by Boba Fett. We searched everywhere and came into contact with people of all sorts from Imperials to Black Sun vigos and criminals to a human replica droid until we found him on Tatooine. Once again, Han surprised me as, even though he was blinded by hibernation sickness, he helped us fight off Jabba's guards. Then, he goes and becomes a General in the Rebel Alliance!"

Luke shook his head in mock bewilderment before growing serious. "That's when I really came to the conclusion that Han Solo and Leia Organa were meant for each other. Again and again, they confirmed my conclusion until we finally sit here today on this most important day. So, I invite all of you to raise your glasses to them again. Han, old buddy, take care of her like you always have and Leia, do the same for him."

Leia and Han both stood and hugged him tightly before all three of them sat down. The voice over the intercom said, "Ladies and gentlebeings, please enjoy the rest of your meals."

They all ate as the band played. Leia looked up and looked all around them. Their Jedi friends were spread out with their families or, if they didn't have any, with other groups. Keyan Farlander sat with Wade Vox, Mesa Lorilli, Kondor of the Hapes Cluster and Ru Murleen. Rahm Kota sat with Galen and his family and was clearly keeping the children entertained. Kanan Jarrus sat with his wife Hera and with Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Their Lasot friend Garazeb Orrellios was off planet on an emergency mission to his devastated people's new world.

The members of Rogue Squadron other than Wedge were all at one table as well, joking and drinking. All of her friends and family were there, some new and some old. Luke leaned over and said, "I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind what?" she asked.

Han answered for him. "What's about to happen."

Suddenly, all around, holo-images appeared of friends lost. Cariaga Sin, a former Dark Jedi who had reformed and whom Leia had become close to was there, as was the Zabrak Jedi apprentice Maris Brood, another friend of Leia's. Jan Dodonna smiled down at her. Figure after figure of loved and lost friend who could not be there appeared, finishing with Bail and Breha Organa. Leia covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "We know that they can't be here physically but wherever they are, I know they're watching and smiling, just like that;" said Han quietly.

Leia turned and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for this."

The images faded after a while, one at a time as they had been activated. "Ladies and gentlebeings, the dance floor will soon be opening but first, I would like to invite Princess Leia Organa Solo and General Han Solo down for their first dance. The music will be played by the band but, at the request of the bride, it will be sung by her future sister-in-law, Mara Jade."

Quickly, the three of them made their way down to the floor. Mara took her place next to the band and accepted an offered microphone. "This one is for the bride and groom and there wonderful story which I am fortunate enough to be a part of."

The music began to play and Mara gently began to sway to the rhythm. Held close to one another, Han and Leia began to dance, losing themselves completely in one another and in the music.

It was a softer song with a slower rhythm and Mara's smokey, sultry voice complimented it perfectly as they danced together. When the final notes died, it took them a moment to realize that the song was over. Over the intercom, the voice said, "The bride and groom would be pleased if you would join them on the dance floor."

Many individuals descended to the dance floor. Luke immediately, and without even a little of his usual hesitation when it came to dancing, went to Mara and offered her his hand with a bow.

For an hour, they all danced but then, Leia and Han had to greet all of their guests who hadn't met them and congratulated and embraced them on the dance floor. One row at a time, they went up through the tables. Between two of them, Han grumbled, "When do you think it would be appropriate to get outta here, Princess?"

Leia was every bit as eager as he was. "Patience, Han. We'll be able to leave soon. As soon as we're done talking to everyone, I'll see about moving the timetable up to us departing. Is the _Falcon_ ready?"

"It will be by the time we get there. I have a couple techs getting her prepped. You'll also be happy to know that, as of right now, there is not a single maintenance issue on the _Falcon_. She should be working at peek efficiency."

"I'll believe it when I see it;" Leia said with a chuckle before greeting the Rogues, who all snapped to attention, saluted and shook hands with them and hugged them both. Tycho's eyes were slightly red-rimmed and he whispered, "It's good to see you happy, Princess. We of Alderaan need to see things like this. It helps the healing."

Leia kissed his cheek and said, "It sure does, Tycho. I'm glad to hear it. Now, when you and Winter finally tie the knot, it will be a double dose of that healing."

Tycho smiled and blushed self-consciously before roughly bear-hugging Han and congratulating him.

When they had spoken to the last guest, Rahm Kota who was still watching and entertaining the Marek children, Leia went to the coordinator. "What else is on the docket for today?" she asked casually.

The man grinned and said, "Eager to get out of here? Just the cutting of the cake, last dance and the bouquet toss. In fact, I was just about to have you cut the cake. We can cut the cake, give the guests a short period to enjoy some cake and then move right into the last dance."

"Excellent!" said Leia, grabbing Han's arm and hauling him towards where the cake would be.

"Ladies and gentlebeings, the bride and groom will now be cutting the cake. Please gather around."

They all did, watching intently. As Leia watched, she noticed credit chips changing hands of several of the beings in the crowd, including, to he astonishment, Luke and Tycho. "What are they up to?" murmured Leia to herself.

Han heard her and noticed. "Huh. They're taking bets as to whether I'm going to shove the piece in your face;" he said with a shrug as he grabbed the knife. "Ready?"

Carefully, they sliced the cake and she asked, "Are you going to?"

"Not while you're in that dress, I'm not!" he chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that;" said Leia as he carefully took the piece and moved it to her lips.

Feeling just a little mischievous, Leia took it and sucked on one of his fingers a little. Han suppressed a groan, hiding it in clearing his throat. Both of them had gone several long months without any sort of relief while planning their wedding and it was borderline painful for both of them at the moment. Then Leia took her piece. It was a little larger than the piece he had cut for her and, with a wicked smile, she shoved most of it into his mouth but managed to get a good amount of it on his chin and his upper lip and nose. Everyone around laughed with delight as Han grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, giving Leia a look. "You'll get it later for that, Princess."

"I certainly hope so;" she purred before kissing him again.

The cake was cut and served. It was delicious, of course, and many wondered if seconds would be a possibility. After everyone had enjoyed a piece, the coordinator said over the intercom, "At this time, the newly weds will have their last dance together."

The music began and, once again, Mara was called to the floor to sing. She didn't mind. In truth, she loved singing, especially for friends and family and she considered this her privilege. Again, she sang of love and of a new life beginning and of sharing adventures and good times and bad times. When the last note faded, Han and Leia were still, kissing on the dance floor. It took Luke and Winter ushering them apart for the bouquet toss. "Now ladies;" Leia admonished, "no using the force."

The tall Dathomir witches watched from the side. The whole wedding had been foreign to them. They had no such ceremonies on Dathomir. As they watched, every women who was not married or betrothed to be married, gathered together. Leia grinned, turned her back to them and flung the flowers backward over her head. It fell almost neatly into the hand of Mesa Lorilli who smiled stunningly and looked quickly around for Wade. The young Jedi Knight nearly choked on his drink when he saw it, causing all of his friends to laugh uproariously.

Finally, the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlebeings, go out to the landing pad and line up. Please be sure not to fall over the edge as most of the Jedi are most likely too inebriated to catch you."

More laughter followed as they all crowded out. Luke and Winter grabbed Han and Leia. They embraced and Luke said, "May the force be with you both. Give us a call if you need anything."

"Thank's buddy;" said Han. "You and everyone else really made this special for us."

Winter was grinning mischievously. "I believe, Captain Solo, you will find a number of surprises waiting for you aboard the Falcon. You too, Princess. Do take care. As the General said, call us if you need anything."

They went to the blast doors and exited, leaving Han and Leia alone. "Are you ready for this, Sweetheart?" asked Han, offering his arm. "Our life changes for ever once we step out those doors."

"I can't wait;" said Leia as she took his arm. "I love you, Han Solo."

Han gave the lopsided grin that caused her stomach to flutter and her core to heat up. "I know."

Leia was about to kiss him silly when the doors opened up and they headed out. Flower pedals and cheers rained down on them from both sides as they headed towards the airspeeder that was docked at the end of the platform. Aside from the numerous guests, Coruscant Security Officers in their dress uniforms had lined up and either side with them. Han assisted Leia into the airspeeder before hurrying around and dropping into the pilots seat. With anxious speed and practiced ease, he powered up the speeder and tore out of their, waving with one hand as he did.

* * *

As soon as they got to the Palace hanger, they hurried up the ramp of the Falcon. "Let's get outta here;" muttered Han.

He wanted to be well on their way as soon as possible. Leia smiled and said, "Hurry up, flyboy. There are things I'd like to do."

Han ran through the corridor to the cockpit. The take off clearance had already been issued by Coruscant air control and the ship had already been put through preflight and everything was green. Eagerly, he plopped down and took off, taking the Falcon out of the hanger, out of atmosphere and out of the planets mass shadow. He had already programmed the first stop of their honeymoon - the Graveyard of Alderaan where they would perform a Returning. As soon as the navcomputer gave the okay, they were off. Han set the hyperspace alarm and headed back towards the cabins. Their Leia waited for him, sitting with a white robe on and brushing her long, chocolate colored hair. "Get changed, Dear;" Leia said with a smile. "That thing must be getting uncomfortable."

Han went over and kissed her long and sweet before he went to the closet and found one of his preferred outfits - off-white shirt, blue pants with blood stripe, black knee high leather boots, pocketed black vest and possibly the black jacket he sometimes wore.

As he carefully got undressed and hung up his uniform, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and shoved him against the wall. Just like that, Leia Organa Solo, his beloved wife, was in his arms.

 **Warning: Mature content begins here!**

Leia's tongue was getting reacquainted with Han's as she moaned wantonly. It had been so long. Beneath the white robe she had been wearing, Leia was completely naked. As she kissed him, she let it drop to the floor. At the same time, she pushed his undergarment down his legs and lifted a leg around his waist, trying to find a way to get his partially erect manhood inside of her. Understanding what she wanted, Han picked her smaller frame up, spun her around and gave them both exactly what she had been looking for. As his shaft pressed between the folds of her womanhood, Leia cried out with part pleasure and part pain. It had been so long that she was unused to his size be she didn't care. Using her legs, wrapped firmly around his waist, she began to raise and lower herself on him.

Han had no idea what to do other than use his hands to urge her along and to keep kissing her. The angle must have been really good for her and was definitely good for him because it was just a couple minutes before Leia separated and screamed out in climax. Han wasn't fare behind her as he kept hammering into her. Gasping, he carried her over to the bed and carefully laying them both down. "Well;" he said, still breathing heavily, "now that we got that out of the way, do you need anything, Sweetheart?"

"More." she said. "I need more of my husband."

Han was sure enough game for that. Only this time, he wanted to do it right. Carefully, he extricated himself and laid her down on her back. "Fine by me, Princess."

He bent down and, just before touching her lips with his, darted to the side and found the vain along her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at it. Leia moaned and simply relished in his touch and ministrations. She'd had a couple lovers in her life but none of them were like Han Solo. Her husband had always been very good at finding the right places to touch and the right ways to do so.

As she ran her fingers into his hair, he kissed his way down to her collarbones and nibbled at them for a moment, drawing out more ragged gasps from her. Leia could feel herself opening up for him, wanting nothing more than to engulf him once again. But she knew Han. He was going to draw out her pleasure for as long as he could before driving into her and giving her yet another powerful orgasm.

Han kissed his way along her shoulders and arms before kissing the tip of each of her fingers. Tenderly, he worked his way back to her torso, kissing across her upper chest and then down to her breasts. Leia moaned and bit her lip in pleasure. Han always spent extra time on them, suckling at the nipples and leaving red marks on the sides and underneath. His clever fingers always caressed and squeezed with just he right amount of pressure and Leia's legs rubbed together as she cried out, wanting his thickness between her legs.

Slowly, he moved downward, kissing her flat stomach and naval, a place where he new she was very tickling. Leia didn't mind though. A little light tickling was very pleasant to her mind. As his hands suddenly firmly took her thighs and moved her legs apart, making room for himself. "Han, if you do that, I'm going to lose it before we can get to the good part."

Han's laughed huskily. "Sweetheart, when it's with me, it's _all_ the good part. Relax and enjoy."

He kissed her hip bones and her smooth, molded thighs all the way down to her shapely calves and all the way back up to the apex of her thighs again. "Hold on tight, Sweetheart;" he rumbled and dove in.

Leia's back arched and she gave a throaty moan as Han thrust his tongue against her most sensitive part. To add to her pleasure, he slid two of his clever fingers into her womanhood and began to caress the sweet spot in there.

The universe around her exploded into wave after wave after wave of sublime ecstasy. She wasn't sure how long Han worked her over or how many times he drove her over the edge but when he finally stopped, Leia was on the verge of unconsciousness from sensory overload. She barely registered his satisfied chuckle. "Will that tied you over a little, Princess?"

"Huh?" she said dazedly.

Han laughed and went over to the fresher. After a little clean up, he lay next to her and pulled a thick nerf-wool blanket over them. They had a few hours and he was exhausted.

* * *

Some time later, Han wasn't sure how long, he woke to feel an absolutely wonderful sensation. Something warm and wet was firmly working over his manhood. Groaning, he blinked his eyes open and looked down to see the nerf blanket covering something down in his groin region. When he lifted the blanket, the erotic sight of his wife, her chocolate colored hair a mess and still naked working his shaft up and down with her mouth and tongue was almost enough to make him lose it right there. But he managed to keep form doing so and groaned again. "Where in space did you learn to do that?"

Leia pulled off him with a pop. "Would you believe me if I told you that I had Mara give me a lesson using a toy?"

Han's eyes suddenly went too large for his head. " _What?_ "

Leia winked and went back down on him with a hum of pleasure. One of her hands reached down and caressed his throbbing testicles as well. Han knew that he wasn't going to last another minute at the rate she was going. When the climax came, it cause Han's eyes to roll back and he gave a strangled sound. Pleasure. All that his mind registered was extreme pleasure, pleasure to the point where it almost hurt. "Wow..." he muttered.

Leia crawled on top of him and began to stroke his softening member. "Oh no you don't. We aren't done yet;" she said with a devilish smile. "You still owe me for before I passed out."

When he was hard again, she put him between her lower lips and slid down with a moan. "That's what need."

Slowly, she began to raise and lower her hips, working him with her body. Suddenly, Han sat up and kissed her again. Leia moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before pulling away. "Lie back now, Dear. It's my turn to work."

At a tremendous pace, she began to ride him fast and hard. Leia's mouth hung open and gasping moans came out with every breath. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Han's large hands gripped her ass and began to add his strength to her momentum. With every time she dropped on him, he thrust up to meet her. Suddenly, he rolled her over, grabbed her hips and pounded into her with everything he had. Again, Leia lay there and allowed him to take her fast and hard. This time, they both came together and it left both of them limp as boned animals, gasping and twitching. Leia was mewling as if her body was still wracked with pleasure. "Oh my stars;" she moaned.

Han nodded and checked his chrono. "On that note;" he said in gasps, "we still have about four hours before we reach our destination. After all of that, I'm going to need a reset."

Leia just nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

Han smiled and kissed her brow and pulled the blanket back over them.

 **End of Mature Content**

The alarm woke them both. "Where are we?" asked Leia with a yawn.

Han was grinning like a kid who wanted to show his parents something he had done. "Get dressed in something comfortable, Sweetheart. Then come and meet me by the starboard smuggling compartments. I'll have something to show you."

He was already almost completely dressed, stomping his boots on and running down the corridor while still shrugging his vest on. Leia watched him go with a frown but then shrugged. Whatever had him excited was probably going to be something really sweet if kind of corny. As she dressed, she felt the ship slow and, reaching out with the force, felt Han's excitement mingled with a great deal of anxiety. That made her nervous. As she threw a cream-colored mantel over her red jumpsuit, she hurried to the starboard smugglers compartments. Han was standing there, rubbing his hands together. Leia smiled and kissed him before asking, "So what's the big deal?"

Han smiled and crouched down, moving aside the compartment lids. Inside were a pair of canisters a meter long and perhaps a third a meter in diameter. Immediately, Leia knew what was going on. "Are we-"

She didn't even finish her question, hurrying to the cockpit. Outside the forward viewport were the ruins of her homeworld. Leia covered her mouth as tears began to run down her face. This was beyond really sweet and not at all corny. If she thought that Han loved her before, she _knew_ beyond the shadow of even the most obscure doubt that he did. "Are you alright, Hon?"

Leia turned and smiled through her tears. Unable to speak, she wrapped her arms around him and cried for a few minutes. Finally, she mastered her tears and said, "Yes. Thank you, Han. Thank you so much. But why two canisters and what are in them?"

Han smiled and opened up one of them. "This is yours. Take a look."

Inside were a pair of old-fashioned pictures of Leia and Winter from a year or so back. There was another with Luke just before the battle of Endor wearing his farm boy grin and the camouflage poncho. Beside him was Mara with her long camouflage duster. They both looked eager and ready. Another showed Han and Chewie. It looked like they were working on the Falcon and Han did not look happy. Aside from the photographs, there was a container of candied nuts and a package of three rashallo cigarras. They had both been favorites, the cigarras of Bail Organa and the nuts of of Breha Organa. Aside from that were a wedding invitation for Han and Leia as well as one for Luke and Mara's wedding. Again, Leia was in tears and Han shushed her, tears of his own rolling down his face. He wholly understood how much this meant to her and, by the living force, she loved him all the more for it. "Okay;" said Leia, after regaining control of herself again, "what's in yours."

"Um..." Han said, suddenly seeming really self-conscious. "Just, you know, a letter to Viceroy Organa and the Queen. I also heard he was partial to some kinds of Chandrillan and Naboo brandies so I put a couple of flasks in there. Other than that, I have a letter of recommendation from General Rieeken. I mean, I know that sounds ridiculous-"

"No, Han, that sound perfect. Can I read yours?"

Han nodded and handed it to her.

 _Dear Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa,_

 _My name is Han Solo and I know that in the high court of Alderaan, it's customary to come to the father to ask permission to marry the daughter. I apologize that I'm a little out of order but I still thinks it's important so here it is. I love your daughter more than anything or anyone. She means more to me than anything or anyone. I'll lay down everything I have up to and including my life for her. Now I know that I have a very checkered past but if you need vouchers for my character, included is a letter from an old friend of yours, Carlist Rieeken._

 _The way Leia talks about you, you are an amazing man of strong convictions and character. I would have loved to talk with you over a cigarra and some Chandrilan brandy. As it is, we won't be able to. Just know that all that I have, I give to your daughter and for your daughter. If you need any more evidence, get in contact with Luke Skywalker, the son of your friend Anakin Skywalker. He'll tell you. Oh, and he's also the son of Padme Amidala. I'm pretty sure you knew her too. Anyhow, most importantly, he's Leia's brother._

 _With all due respect,_

 _Han Solo, former General in the Rebel Alliance and New Republic Military._

Leia was smiling through her tears again as she put the letter back in and sealed the canister. "He would have loved you;" she murmured as she hugged him again.

Han looked almost tentative. "Do you really think so?"

"I do;" she promised. "Come on. Let's send these out. Where are we after that?"

Han scratched the back of his head as they headed towards one of the ship's airlocks. "I was thinking New Alderaan. I know there isn't a lot there but, well, you know."

Leia yanked Han into another kiss and said, "You're incredible."

Han chuckled. "I love you."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Coruscant - the Imperial Palace**

Han and Leia were all smiles as they came down the ramp of the _Falcon_. The first to greet them was Chewbacca of course, growling and rumbling to each as he hugged them. "It's good to see you too, Chewie;" said Leia, reaching up to scratch the Wookiee behind his ear.

He rumbled in reply, a long series of statements, as far as Leia could tell. Han's eyes widened and he smiled and hugged the Wookiee again. "Thanks, Pal. That means a lot more to me than you can imagine."

"What did he say?" asked Leia.

"He's formally extended his life-debt to you now - you and any children we have;" said Han, very seriously. "It's a big deal to Wookiees."

Leia nodded her head, a lump of gratitude in her throat. "Thank you Chewie. That's the greatest gift you could give us."

They continued on towards the group that was hurrying from the main palace corridor. The first two were, of course, Luke and Mara. They hugged the Solo's tightly and welcomed them home. A large group followed in suit and greeted them. "We convinced Mon Mothma and the council to allow you the rest of the day to get acclimated back to Coruscant time before making you join the meeting;" said Winter Retrac. "However, the press has been demanding to speak with you since the wedding and has been threatening a smear campaign if you didn't talk to them in at least a brief press conference as soon as you got back."

Han growled and said, "They can wait. I don't give a damn about..."

Leia put a hand on his arm and said, "It's okay. I'll make a very brief statement and then See-Threepio can have them."

That made Han grin. "This ought to be good."

While valet droids brought their bags up to their suite, Leia, Han and Threepio headed out to the main entry hall of the Palace. It was packed with members of the press from a hundred different holonet stations and press groups.

The podium and microphone were already set up for her. "I will make a brief statement and then answer exactly three questions;" she said firmly. "First of all, it is great to be back in the in the service of the New Republic. While my husband and I enjoyed our honeymoon, we both recognized that it was necessary to return. There is much that still needs done - the establishing of a full and official government and, on a much lighter and less serious note, the wedding of my brother Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, which will be happening in just a couple weeks. Now, as I said, I will take exactly three questions, starting with you?"

She pointed out a Sullustan. "Considering Jedi and Major Mara Jade's ties to the Empire, does this mean that peace with the Remnant is inevitable?"

Leia sighed. "If only that were so. No, I'm afraid that Major Jade's Imperial ties are nothing more than a useful part of her past. They do not speak at all to the urrent diplomatic or political state between the Empire and New Republic. Yes, Mister Gale."

"There are some who are suggesting that your position within the New Republic hierarchy, coupled with the fact that so many Jedi hold high military positions, is a subtle attempt for the Jedi to assume control of the New Republic. Do you have any comment on that?"

Leia chuckled. "Yes, I do. Believe me when I say that what the Jedi want more than anything is to get out of military matters but with the ever-present threat of Darth Diabolis and of numerous Imperial Dark Jedi that we haven't accounted for yet, leaving the Jedi out of out military would be a disastrous mistake. They realize that and so do the Ruling Council and the members of High Command. If it were up to our esteemed Jedi Masters, they would be concentrating on growing the ranks of the Jedi Order and even clearing out and reestablishing the Jedi Temple. However, the Jedi are guardians of peace and justice and, therefore, are sometimes called to take up military roles. From what I understand, this is at least the ninth time in history since the foundation of the Old Republic that this has happened. Ah yes, you in the middle - the Shistavanan."

The furry, bipedal wolf-man asked in a deep, slightly growling voice, "Do you care to comment on the rumors that the New Republic is going to go down the same path of Xenophobia as the Empire did?"

Leia blinked. "It is common knowledge that we have numerous non-humans on the council. Indeed, the Supreme Commander of our military forces is not human, nor are several of our High Councilors. The idea that we are going the way of the Empire is a baseless rumor spread by anti-New Republic extremists who want you to be needlessly afraid. Thank you for your time, your questions and the resounding welcome."

With that, she motioned to Threepio, who sidled over and began to speak into the microphone while Han and Leia made their escape. It was to good to be back on Coruscant.

* * *

Luke and Mara were quickly preparing a meal for the Solo's for when they returned to the suite. That way, the two wouldn't have to worry about cooking. They were also making sure that there was enough for lunch the following day as well. The meal consisted of nerf meatballs, noodles and a savory green sauce. With it were rolls, a salad and neatly sliced fruit. Everything was set up for two and candles were even ready to be lit and wine poured when the door hissed open. "Hey;" called Mara. "Welcome home, Mister Solo and Missus Organa Solo!"

They went through another round of hugging and Leia noticed the meal, still steaming hot and ready to eat. "Did you two do this for us?" she asked, though there was no one else in the room.

"Yeah;" said Luke with a modest shrug. "We figured you probably didn't feel like cooking when you got back."

"You figured right. Are you going to join us?" asked Han.

Mara shook her head. "Oh no. We don't want to intrude on your first evening home."

Leia objected. "It's no intrusion at all. There's a lot of food here and we have a lot to discuss."

No matter how they objected, Leia and Han refused to take no for an answer, going to far as to grab two more place settings and chairs and all but forcing them to sit down. Sighing with defeat and thanking them, Luke and Mara picked up their utensils. As they ate, Han commented, "So, as far as your weddings go, everything's already been planned out, right? I'm not forgetting anything, I don't think."

"No, you're right... except that we decided on a couple things while you were gone;" said Mara.

They both looked at her. "Oh! What's that?"

"Well, the night before the rehearsal dinner, Mara and I want to have a small ceremony for the two of us. Apparently a large portion of galactic society felt stiffed because your wedding was such a private event. So, in order to avoid that, we decided to have two ceremonies - a private one, the one that, as least in our opinions, means everything and a much larger, public one. It's ceremony will be a public event while the private ceremony and the reception after the public one will be strictly by invitation only;" explained Luke.

Mara was nodding in agreement. Han and Leia looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, if that's what you want, we can do it. Do you have that ceremony taken care of?"

"Yup;" said Luke with a smile. "Rahm Kota will officiate and we just need the best man and the maid of honor to be there. Other than that, it's about twenty guests in all."

Leia nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Now, we need to discuss a couple more things. Mara, your bridal shower is going to be in a week and a couple days and Luke's bachelor party will be the day after that. There are a few more details that need to be ironed out. As soon as we're done eating and cleaning up, the men can go to manly stuff and we can talk about it."

Han snorted and said, "What's wrong? Got something to hide?"

"Of course we do, Solo;" retorted Mara. "We're women planning a bridal shower. It's nothing you need concern yourself about. Now Luke, remember, no exotic dancers, no drunken bar brawls and absolutely no saving the galaxy, got it?"

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "Wait a second now, I never put an restrictions on your bridal shower. Besides, I already agreed to no exotic dancers."

Leia gave her brother a patient look. "Happy wife, happy life, Luke; I'd let this one go."

Han snorted again and said, "Right. Anyhow, don't you two worry about our event. It's all taken care of."

"Is that so?" said Mara. "What will you be doing?"

"That would be telling;" said Han.

The women rolled their eyes, not even rising to the bait.

* * *

The week went by quickly with the last few details of the parties and ceremonies being ironed out. When the day of Mara's shower came, Leia picked her up early in the morning and drove her off in an air speeder. They met with the other bridesmaids as well as a few more of Mara's friends. In total, their were twelve of them and they were all dressed to the nines.

The first event was to have brunch at a restaurant that Mara would visit way back when she was the Emperor's Hand. The food was as excellent as she remembered. As Mara delicately dug into some poached eggs over toast with nerf sausage hash and a bowl of meal. It was her favorite - aside from when Luke made flatcakes and fried eggs. Clearing her throat, Mesa asked, "So tell me, Mara, how has your last few months been?"

Mara washed another bite down with some juice and asked, "My last few months in regards to what?"

All eleven of the other women gave her looks that we a mix of patience, sympathy and just a hint of teasing. "Why, your forced celibacy of course!" laughed Mesa.

Mara blushed and chuckled. "Ladies, I'm not going to lie, it's been real tough. I mean imagine having to work with your significant other, live with him, see him every day and yet, you can't kriff him no matter how amazing, dreamy and just mind-blowingly sexy he is. Oh and by the way, we have decided to introduce this rule as a Jedi precept as well. There aren't too many of you dating Jedi are there?"

Kirana Ti and Damaya, the two Dathomir witches laughed with Mara and Leia at the expressions the other women were giving. The two witches were married with their husbands living with them in the palace now. In fact, their husbands both worked with palace security. They had nothing to worry about. However, Mesa Lorilli, who was head over heels in love with Wade Vox, a Jedi Apprentice, gasped and said, "But you can't! You don't understand!"

Mara and the others laughed at her dramatic reaction. "Relax, Mesa. It only applies if you're engaged."

Several relieved sighs were audible. "Even so;" said Winter conversationally. "I can imagine that you're looking forward to it."

"Oh yes;" said Mara, her voice slightly breathless. "I most definitely am."

All of them looked at Leia who, knowing exactly was about to happen said, "I'll settle the bill. Be right back, girls."

As soon as she was gone, they all looked at Mara expectantly. "So;" said Iden Versio of Inferno Squad. "give us just one example of something he does very well to make you feel good."

"Oh, I don't think so!" said Mara, mildly surprised.

"Oh come on, Dear;" said Mesa. "We're all adults here. We won't judge or spread gossip."

Mara chewed her lip for a moment and leaned in. "Okay but don't you breath even a word or I will find you."

They all nodded solemnly. "Every now and again, while I'm working on something, he'll come up behind me and wrap his arms around me or just rest his hands on my hips. He'd lean in and ask me something before beginning to kiss the side of my neck, right down the artery there where the skin is super sensitive."

They leaned even closer as she continued. "And his thumb would massage right above the hip bones, maybe nibble the ear a little. If I'm wearing a regular shirt, he might just get the tips of his fingers underneath so he can touch my skin with his warm hands. By then, I'm pretty much ready to go but he never just jumps into there."

Their eyes were wide and they listened breathlessly. Mara was beginning to enjoy the anticipation. They were hanging on her every word. "Sometimes, depending on whether I was wearing anything underneath or not, he would move his hands upward and give me a nice little massage. Believe me, Luke Skywalker knows how to apply all the right pressure to all the right places in all the right ways."

Winter gave a rather uncharacteristic smirk. "Oh I know."

"Oh you only think you do, Hon;" said Mara with her own smirk. "You may have had him when he was young and inexperienced but trust me, he knows his way around me like he does his lightsaber."

Leia came back and said, "Are you done talking about your sex-life with my brother yet, ladies?"

Mara smirked again. "Sure;" and she stood. "Ready?"

Their next shop was a spa - the best on the planet, or so it was reputed. The women were certainly impressed. An attendant each came and took them to a changing room, giving them each a robe to change into. Just to start, they received massages from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes. They were in heaven.

* * *

Luke was in the Jedi training room. There were no classes today since the majority of his students were participating in military exercises. Luke was going through his lightsaber forms until he sensed a being of immense power join him. After finishing up, he turned with a smile. Jedi Master Galen Marek favored him with a smile. "It's been awhile, Luke. Want to get some sparring in?"

Luke grinned. "Absolutely!"

Galen ignited his silver-gray and bronze colored lightsabers and readied himself. Luke fell into a fighting stance and, after just a moment of a pause, they went at it in a flurry of green, bronze and silver before breaking off. "Your Soresu is fantastic, Luke;" commented Galen. "I used to favor that form myself until Kamino."

"Thank you;" said Luke, holding his weapon ready. "Where did you get the crystals for your lightsabers?"

Again, they leaped at one another and this time, Luke managed to put Galen quite heavily on the defense with a series of powerful and aggressive attacks before they separated again. "Wow!" said Galen. "You fight like Vader, but with a little more finesse - an artful hybrid of Djem So, Ataru and Juyo. That reminds me..."

Suddenly, Galen attacked viciously with a form that Luke had never seen in his life. It looked as if the bronze and silver lightsabers were coming from the front and the sides. It was all Luke could do to keep from being cut to ribbons but, even in the flurry, a glaring opening was revealed and he attacked it with a leap attack. Galen was forced on the defensive and to spin out of the combination. The Jedi Master looked surprised, "By the stars! How did you pull that off?"

Luke lifted a brow and said, "You had a major gap that I took advantage of. Where did you learn that form?"

Galen's mouth had dropped open. "You need to show me where that gap is and tell me how you found it."

Luke closed down his weapon and shrugged. "I have this ability that some old texts refer to as shatterpoint. I can see the weak points and strong points, whether it's in objects, enemy troop or fleet formations or even in a enemy duelists. Rahm said that Mace Windu had that ability and, coupling it with Vaapad, it made him nearly unstoppable."

Starkiller nodded and said, "During the war, an old Jedi Master who I haven't seen since then taught me the velocities and philosophy of Vaapad. One of the things I promised him was that I would pass it on. When all of this important stuff with your wedding and such are done, I'll teach you the velocities."

Luke nodded and they both went back to ready stances. This time, the sparring match was less intense, more leisurely and exploratory than anything. As they sparred, Galen said, "So you have a pretty exciting week ahead. Mara's gone at her bridal shower, right?"

"Yup;" chuckled Luke before spinning past the in an attempt to outmaneuver him. "It's going to be an all day event. They had brunch and should be at the spa until around thirteen hundred when they're going to go to some blaster ranges and shoot some stuff. After that, they're going to get all done up and head to the Galactic Opera tonight. There's a new production of the Great Sith War. It's highly anticipated and fairly historically accurate - well, as accurate as stories can be when the character randomly burst into song and dance numbers."

Galen chuckled before attacking with a flurry slashes, each of which Luke either evaded or blocked. "When they're done with that;" said Luke, still on the move, "they're going to have the real party portion of the night with drinks and food and whatnot. Every male within a thirty kilometer radius is going to be hitting on them - at least until they see the bridal sash and such."

"If they can get Mara to wear it;" chuckled Galen, which was a valid point.

After a few more combinations and flurries, they stopped and grabbed their canteens, drinking deeply.

"So, you're getting married - and beginning the greatest and most challenging adventure of your whole life;" said the Jedi Master with a broad smile.

Luke nodded, unable to keep from smiling himself. "Yes I am - and I'm more nervous than I was to fly against the Death Star or to face Vader and the Emperor. I have no idea what it means to be a good husband or, when the time comes, a good father."

Galen patted his shoulder. "Sure you do, Luke. You love Mara, right?"

"More than anything."

"And you will do anything it takes to make her happy and keep her safe."

Luke nodded.

"But..." said Galen, "you'll also impress upon her and insist that the latter is more important than the former?"

"Absolutely;" said Luke, his brow furrowed.

"At the same time, you need to understand that she is her own individual. You two will be joined and yet two different beings."

"Uh-huh;" said Luke, looking even more confused.

"So you have to allow her room to be herself while being honest with her on how her actions effect you. You'll also need to learn that some things about her, you can't change now matter how much you want to, right?"

"Uh..."

Galen lifted a finger and said, "And on top of everything, remember, the force will constantly be directing you and her and you both may not like it when the force tells the other to do something you don't want."

Luke sighed and shook his head. "Okay, that last part I got but the rest sound like a bunch of contradictions."

"Ah but my friend, they aren't;" said Galen with a mischievous grin. "Like everything else in life, it's about balance. You and Jade are lucky. Your force bond is a direct link into one another's minds. While most force users can only communicate in that way if they open a line of mental dialogue like that, you two are the opposite. You two have to consciously close the other off. That means you can read each other perfectly and gauge one another. You can see where the other is hurting or see if there is great joy within them - to celebrate when the other is feeling joy and to weep when the other is saddened. That gives you both a huge advantage."

That Luke could completely understand. With another firm pat on the shoulder, Galen said, "Remember, Luke, it's all about the balance. And balance doesn't always look the way you think it does. Marriage isn't a fifty/fifty thing. It's a one hundred/one hundred thing. Both have to give all of themselves to the relationship or else it won't be enough for either of you. And at the same time, you have to balance your marriage with your life and mission as Jedi and officers in the New Republic Military."

From off to the side, a wry chuckle was heard and a voice said, "Galen, you're going to cause him to blow a fuse. Give him a break."

Turning, they saw Kanan Jarrus and Rahm Kota standing there, both chuckling at Galen's advice. Luke chuckled and said, "I'm going to need to meditate on all this."

"You should because it's all sound advice;" said Kanan, "but unloading it all on you at once wasn't the most helpful thing to do. In the mean time, we'd love to get in some practice if you two are still in the mood for it."

Luke and Galen both nodded eagerly.

* * *

They all lay in a steaming hot saltwater bath in a room filled with mist. Mara sighed contentedly and said, "You know, this was a really good idea, Leia. I honestly didn't think it would be so nice."

"I'm a little hurt that you doubted me;" chuckled Leia.

"Well it's just that this is more your speed than mine;" explained Mara.

"Oh honey;" said Mesa with a sigh, "spas, massages and foot scrubs are everyone's speed. They just don't know it until they experience it for the first time. That reminds me, I took the liberty of getting a few bottles of heated Lenblosslom wine. I've become quite partial to the stuff."

"Excellent;" murmured the others.

The warm wine and warm water help them relax blissfully. Iden Versio chuckled and said, "Wow this is the life. I'm going to be doing this more often now. Del won't mind. It give him a chance to work on that old ship we found during a stop on Tython."

Mara opened one eye. "You guys went to Tython? Why?"

"We were actually trying to reach a different planet in the deep core but our coordinates were mixed up with Tythons. We still made it to our objective but we didn't realize that until after our ship had landed. We found what we thought was a part of the Jedi temple from way back when - except that it was a small mansion with a single hanger, hardly large enough to be a temple of the order. Anyhow, is one of the deep storage bays, Del finds this gorgeous ship and identifies it as a Defender-class light freighter. So, because he just can't help but see it as a new toy to play with and upgrade, he takes it aboard the _Corvus_."

"Fascinating;" said Mara, "I'll have to drop by and see it someday. Hey, speaking of you and Del, how are things? I heard that he was getting tired of military life."

Iden sighed and adjusted her position in the water. "We all are but it tends to hit him harder than me or the others. He's not burned out yet though, which is good because I don't know what I would do if he wasn't there to keep our ships running. The things he can do with his hands are pretty spectacular."

All eyes turned to Iden, who had closed her eyes. She hid it well but a blush was creeping across her face which meant she realized what she had said. Leia sipped her wine and said, "Is he now? So you'd say that he, uh, has the magic touch?"

Snickers were heard from the others and Iden nodded. "Trust me, with just a few strokes, brushes and twists of his fingers, he can get things going in no time."

More snickers and Nisotsa muttered, "Lucky girl."

"You have no idea, Jedi;" said Iden, "trust me, by the time he's done working, I'm ready to give him whatever he wants."

Leia and Mara both nodded sagely. They knew what she meant. The latter chuckled and said, "It's a great way to motivate them sometimes, you know. I learned a long time ago, well before I joined the Alliance, that men - they _want_ to be seduced. They like being seduced. Well, at least some of them do. The other's enjoying doing the seducing."

Mesa nodded knowingly. "I noticed that about men outside of the Hapes Cluster. It's the difference between, oh let's see, Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian. Luke, if I'm being honest, I can't really imagine going into a bar and picking someone up. He's just too sweet. On the other hand, I imagine that Lando would be to busy smooth talking and such to be seduced. It's all about control and trust I suppose."

They all looked at her questioningly. "Well it is, though;" she insisted. "A man who refuses to ever be seduced is a man obsessed with controlling the situation. If a man doesn't allow you to seduce them, it's because they want to maintain control - or at least a fragment of control because he may not fully trust you. By the same token, a man who is seducing you is trying to, at least to some degree assume control over you. Therefore, allowing him to do so is trusting him to take care of you and I don't just mean your sexual needs. I mean that in general."

Kirana Ti sipped her wine and said, "That does make sense. My husband once managed to pull something like that on me."

The other women gasped, most of them in mock surprise but Damaya and Mesa were both truly shocked. "Oh yes;" Kirana said, "he had made sure that the clothes were clean, gathered my favorite wild herbs, vegetables and fruits and cooked a meal just the way I liked it. He even took the liberty of having one of out neighbors watch our daughter so we could have some alone time. He did everything just how I like it, even rubbed my feet and legs. By the time he was finished, it was impossible for me to keep my hands off of him. He took the opportunity to ask if he and his brother could go on a three day hunting trip. Of course I said yes. The man was playing me like a fine instrument and I didn't even care."

The other women were looking just slightly flushed. Leia cleared her throat and said, "I agree with you both. A marriage can fall apart it would seem if there isn't a balance between control and trust - in every part of it, not just in sex."

Mara nodded, smiling to herself. It would be easier for her and Luke - since they had a force bond that allowed them to know everything the other was thinking. Besides, seducing Luke was pretty easy. A look, a stray thought, the brush of a hand combined with the right smile, that's really all it took to get him going.

"So how do you seduce Luke?" asked Winter before taking another sip of wine.

Mara snapped out of her revelry. "That's easy. Luke isn't hard. He could be studying some old manuscript or doing some training and I'll slip into one of my jumpsuits and ask if I can join him. No more reading is going to get done and I'd bet we don't get to minutes into the match before he grabs me and takes me - or I decide to grab and take him. If it's slow to work, I just unzip it a little, give him a glance of the girls and that's more than enough."

"Has he ever been so distracted that something like that wouldn't work?" asked Mesa. "Sometimes Wade is so into what he's working on that he doesn't even notice things like that."

Mara chuckled. "Yeah, I've caught Luke like that a few times. Just throw subtlety to the wind. Change into something blatantly seductive, walk into the room and tell him that you want him and need him right now. Trust me, I'm pretty sure Coruscant could be under attack by a fleet of Star Destroyers led by the Emperor himself and Wade would still take you and pin you against the wall."

Mesa nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to give that a try. The problem is, he's usually on his new, or I guess, old ship and that makes it a little awkward to be traipsing around the Palace in lingerie."

Mara grinned. "You have one of his Jedi robes lying around, don't you?"

Mesa grinned and nodded, understanding immediately.

They spend the next couple hours talking about the methods they used to seduce their men and vice versa while finishing out their time at the spa. From there, they headed to mall and purchased evening dresses and then to a salon where they were all done up to go to the Opera. Most of them didn't need a great deal of help - all of them were beautiful women. However, the odd scrape or scar would be faded if only a little and they all got their hair done. When all were ready, they stood in the dressing room in front of the mirror wall: Mara Jade, Leia Organa Solo, Mesa Lorilli, Nisotsa, Kirana Ti, Damaya, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla Jarrus, Iden Versio, Winter Retrac, Mirith Sinn and Juno Eclipse. They all looked like models or actresses going to a red carpet event. "Ladies;" Mesa Lorilli said, "we look like nobility. Let's go."

The Galaxies Opera House was already packed when they arrived in their airspeeder limousine. The valets were gracious enough to assist them out and point them towards their seats. As Mara sat down and relaxed, she thought a little sadly that she had twice now been to the opera since the retaking of Coruscant - neither of them had been with Luke. She would have to rectify that once they were married.

* * *

Luke plopped down with heavy breaths. His arms and legs were tired and he could barely lift his lightsaber. Galen, Rahm and Kanan were winded too but not like Luke was. He had sparred with one after the other after the other for two hours. "You see, marriage is going to be a lot like that, especially when you have kids;" said Galen.

Kanan nodded. "It's true. It's going to seem like one battle after another happens and you're going to be exhausted and Mara is going to get exhausted and you're going to lose your force-loving mind."

Luke looked over at Kota who, being blind, took a moment to sense his stare. "Don't look at me, my boy;" the old General said with amusement. "I was never married nor am I a parent. These two are your best source of wisdom. Ferroda as well but not me."

The other too chuckled and Luke looked at them. "So what can we do?"

"Same thing you do after a vigorous lightsaber sparring match;" said Kanan. "Take a step back, catch your breath and drink some water. Then, after a minute or so, you'll be ready for the next fight."

Luke nodded slowly. "Thanks, Masters - except you, Rahm. You weren't any help at all."

The other two chuckled while Kota just shrugged. "I can't be insightful and brilliant at everything, Skywalker. Just meditate on what these two say and keep them in mind. Now, I here that Mara and the girls are at the Opera now, right?"

Luke swallowed another mouthful of water before nodded. "That's right. One of these times, I need to take her and not let someone else do it."

Rahm nodded. "I miss the Opera. During the war, whenever I made it back to Coruscant, I'd try to get to a show. Anyhow, what does Solo have planned for you bachelor party?"

Luke shrugged. "I have no idea, he just said that he was determined to outdo mine for him just because he could."

Kota grinned. "Careful, my boy. Solo is trouble with a hyperdrive."

"Don't I know it;" grumbled Luke.

They all stood and Luke stretched, "I need to shower and should probably gloss over the wedding details, especially the private ceremony. I don't suppose any of you know what Jedi wore to their weddings, do you?"

To his unending surprise, Galen lifted a hand. "I have something for you - a set of ceremonial robes. I wore a set like it and I'm sure I can have a set made each for you and Mara if you'd like."

Luke nodded. "That would be excellent. Now how did a Jedi wedding ceremony go?"

"They didn't;" chuckled Kota. "It was forbidden. We'd have to go way back to the Great Sith War of Exar Kun or maybe the Great Galactic Wars."

"I'll take a look through some of our holocrons then;" said Luke. "In the mean time, I need food."

"We'll grab food at the tapcaf down the speederway. Hurry up and shower! I'm hungry." growled Kota.

* * *

They day at the Opera had been wonderful and now, they were all on the way out to an upscale bar not far from Vader's old castle. The place wasn't busy and, as expected, they brought out the sash and tiara. Mara didn't even bother objecting, instead wearing them without complaining and getting herself a really strong drink.

Down the bar, a familiar looking man sat. As soon as she saw him, Mara rolled her eyes and ignored him. It wasn't two minutes before the bartender brought her another drink. "The man over at the end of the bar said to give this to you."

"Oh great;" said Mara, "he's just so sweet."

The others glanced over and Leia rolled her eyes. "That's not Dash Rendar, is it?"

"Yup;" said Mara.

Suddenly, Damaya grinned. "That is a man who is a seducer for sure. Shake your head firmly and then hand the glass to me."

Mara frowned but did as she said. Damaya took the glass, downed it, and headed over to Rendar. "What's she doing?" asked Iden.

"Just watch and learn, ladies. She's about to domesticate a rancor;" said Kirana Ti.

They all watched as Damaya aggressively flirted with Dash. Suddenly, his entire countenance changed. His eyes shot wide and he gulped before trying to recover his smile and shake his head. Damaya put a hand on her hips but her back was to the bridal shower so they couldn't make out her expression. Finally, Dash stood up, excused himself and headed rather quickly out the door. Damaya returned to the applause and cheers of her friends. "Okay;" said Mara, "what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much;" she said, "we flirted and I thanked him for the drink and told him that, when this party was over, I wanted him and a couple of his smuggler buddies to come back to my place with me."

"A couple of his smuggler buddies?" asked Leia with a frown.

"Yup. He said 'sorry, sweetheart, but I don't swing that way.' I told him that he was cute but wasn't man enough for me so I needed two more of him to really be satisfied."

They all "OOOHHH'D" and laughed. As Damaya motioned to the bar tender. "Another round, please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!: Mature Content Ahead! Look out for the bold warning labels!**

 **The Imperial Palace - Docking Bay Besh-44**

"So tell me again why I'm in my flight suit again?" asked Luke.

Han had been highly secretive about what they were doing for his bachelor party, which was slotted to be an all-day event with Rogue Squadron, many of his Jedi friends and others. With a lopsided grin, he said, "You'll see. Just come on and let's get aboard the _Falcon_. Don't worry. It isn't a long flight."

"At least tell me where we're heading." said Luke, trying to hide his annoyance.

"We're going to the good ship _Hard Heart_. She's a Venator-Class Star Destroyer that's- well, you'll just have to wait and see. Come on. Let's get up there."

Luke plopped down into the copilots seat. "Aren't Venator's those old Clone Wars era ships? They were the main war ship if the Republic, right?"

"That's right, kid;" said Han cheerfully. "Stop asking questions and you'll get to see what we're doing soon enough."

They took off and headed towards space. Outside of atmosphere, the two huge Golan weapons platforms were, plus a few defensive cruisers and frigates. Still within the protection of the safety perimeter, the old Venator, painted to look like it would during the Clone Wars with red and yellow open circle, drifted lazily. Its weapons had been removed and most of the interior had been stripped away. Crew quarters were no banks of computers designed for games. The most impressive and popular part was the main hanger. Han docked at one of the ventral hatches and led Luke into the main docking bay and asked, "Well what do you think?"

Luke was gaping at everything around him. There were old A-6 Interceptors, Lancet Interceptors and Whitecloaks, Cloak Shape Starfighters modified for the Jedi Order from well over forty years before the battle of Yavin. There were N1 Starfighters and N1-B Bombers. There were V-19 Torrents, ARC-170 Fighters and the three different variations of the Jedi Starfighters that were used. There were also the Separatist Rogue-Class Starfighters and Belbullab Starfighters and Assault Bombers. Ship after ship in squadrons of over a hundred different kinds lined the long hanger bay. "I made sure the whole ship was rented out for the day;" Han stated casually. "That way, we don't have to share with anyone."

Luke laughed in delight and said, "This is great."

Hurrying towards him were the twelve current members of Rogue Squadron plus Wedge Antilles, who was currently the commanding officer of the Executor-Class Star Dreadnought _Lusankya_. A good number of their Jedi friends were their too and, to Luke's increasing delight, Kyle Katarn was back in the area. The Jedi Knight was usually out on missions with his two apprentices and New Republic Intelligence.

Luke went from one to another of them, shaking hands and giving bear hugs until he had greeted all of them. "So;" said Han with a broad grin. "Where are we starting?"

They all turned to Luke, who grinned and pointed to the Jedi Starfighters. "Let's start with those. I've always wanted to fly one of them."

With cheers and whoops, they all hustled over and swarmed the ships. As Luke put his helmet on and dropped into the cockpit of an Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor, an automated voice spoke from the ships controls, direction him on how to operate the vehicle. Luke listened intently, eager to take off.

* * *

Mara stood in front of a holographic model of herself, having it in various different outfits and garments. She already had her dress picked out for the painfully public wedding they were going to be having and at the moment, she was working on picking out her outfit for the private wedding that was going to have far more meaning in her opinion and that would also help take all the stress off of her and Luke since they would already be married. The second ceremony, for all intents and purposes, was a political stunt to show the people of the galaxy that life would go on, even during times of war.

With a sigh, she went through her options. Apparently, Jedi apparel wasn't as uniform as she had thought. There were dozens of variations to the simple tunic, tabard, trousers and cloak combination that they had warn. Not only that, not all Jedi seamed to adhere to that style. During times of war, there were suits of armored robes that included armored boots, gauntlets, a high chest plate and pauldrons but she doubted that armor was necessary during a wedding ceremony. Of course, Jedi wedding ceremonies were apparently few and far between. She had looked through any and all archives that she could and found very little. Between the Great Hyperspace War and the First Great Sith War, there had apparently been many, with the participants' various cultures playing a role in their ceremonies. That wasn't helpful since Mara's culture was a hybrid of Imperial Intelligence and the High Imperial Court. Weddings didn't happen in intelligence and they were opulent, over-the-top events in the Imperial Court. She also looked at weddings that happened on Alderaan and on Tatooine and on several other worlds and they all had their charms but she just wasn't sure what she wanted.

The door chime to the suite that she had been sharing with Luke, Tycho Celchu and Winter Retrac sounded. With a sigh, Mara left her activity and opened the door. It was Mesa Lorrili, the Ambassador from the Hapes Consortium. "Good Morning, Mara. What are you up to this fine morning?"

Mara smiled and ushered her in. "I'm looking at what I'm going to wear to the private Jedi wedding ceremony tomorrow night. I figured I'd wear the traditional Jedi robes but I had no idea how many variations there were to those."

Mesa's gorgeous face lit up. "Oh! Let me help! I love fashion."

Mara chuckled and they went back to the living area. "Would you like some caf or tea?"

"Caf please;" said Mesa as she cleared the holo model, leaving it basically naked. "Wow;" murmured Mesa, "you have an amazing figure - slim but not so slender as to give me the urge to force-feed you a sandwich."

Mara over and blushed. "Geez, Mesa; not sure how comfortable I am having you see me naked."

"Oh don't worry about it;" said the ambassador, waving the comment away.

Mara brought over to mugs of caf and set them down as Mesa asked, "What kind of colors do the robes come in? Color is the most important in my book."

"I'm not sure. They could probably come in most colors. From the holos I've seen, they come in tans, khakis, browns, greens, whites, blues - pretty much any color you could want. Apparently Anakin Skywalker favored black towards the end of the Clone Wars."

Mesa considered that before nodding. "Blacks and dark grays _do_ suit you. They make your gorgeous red hair stand out. Then again, white very well would too - and it is your wedding. How about a white tabard/tunic combination with a blue cloak?"

She keyed up the colors and several different combinations. The tunics were of varying lengths, some only going to mid thigh while others went all the way down to her ankles. Mesa frowned. "These things are not very flattering. Did the Jedi ever wear anything with the intent of looking good?"

Mara chuckled. "No, they did not. Modesty and simplicity was their fashion statement."

The Hapan noble woman pulled a face. "Were there no women, human or otherwise, who took any pride in their looks?"

Mara punched in a search in her datapad for non-human Jedi. Numerous came up - Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti and numerous others appeared. Some them did, indeed where differing clothing but none that Mara would deem appropriate for a wedding. Besides, none of them were really traditional. Suddenly, Mesa plucked the datapad from her hands. "Hey!" protested Mara.

Mesa looked through and chuckled. "You know, some of these aren't half bad. Ooohhh! Here you go."

She keyed parameters in to the holo-projector and the image of Mara appeared, wearing white leggings, brown boots, a leather skirt that hit her mid thighs and, worst of all, a top that wrapped around her breasts, leaving her top half bare otherwise. "I think Luke would love this;" said Mesa teasingly. "Let me see;" she made the top a little smaller so that the tops of her generous breasts were exposed.

Mara looked aghast. "That would be mortifying!"

"Really?" said Mesa, still teasingly. "How about this?"

The image changed. Mara was wearing tight pants and a crop top that seemed to have only one sleeve. Aside from leaving her midriff bare, it also displayed her generous cleavage. "That's it;" said Mara. "Give me that!"

She used the force to steal the controller back and clear the model to default - a simple tan Jedi ensemble. Mesa pouted slightly but then looked seriously at the hologram. "It does have potential."

She began to circle the image. It was a shorter tunic and the shirt beneath was a bluish gray. The trousers beneath were a darker khaki. "I think an olive green would bring your eyes out more. What do you think?"

Mara nodded slowly as she keyed in the selection. "Hmmm... I do like that. I think a black cloak or maybe a dark gray cloak should go over it."

She added it and they both nodded. "I still wish the whole thing could be tighter. It would flatter your figure just a little more;" complained Mesa.

Mara shrugged. "Oh don't worry about that. I'm going to be wearing something under it that will fire up the Farmboy's imagination."

"Really?" asked Mesa eagerly. "Show me."

Mara chewed her lip before reselecting what she wanted the holo-version of her to be wearing. Mesa's eyes widened as the image was adorned in a corset that accentuated her already large breasts. With them went a matching set of lower garments, stockings and arm-length finger-less gloves. They were green in color - green that would match her eyes perfectly. "Oh my; that lucky, lucky man."

Mara was about to respond when her comlink chimed. Annoyed, she answered, "This is Major Jade."

"Major Jade, we need you at HQ. We think there might be a grave situation;" came the voice of General Airen Cracken.

Mara recognized that tone in his voice. It probably was a serious situation. "I'll be right there."

She turned to Mesa. "Thanks for the help, Mesa. Now, I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

Mara clipped her lightsaber to her belt, attached her sleeve holster to her left forearm and threw a cloak over her shoulders and headed to the door. Mesa was right behind her. "I'm glad I was able to help. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up with you later."

Unable to help herself, Mara smirked. "Things must be boring since Wade is occupied all day."

"You have no idea;" said the Hapan regretfully.

* * *

Luke was grinning ear to ear as he jumped out of the V-19 Torrent fighter. He had flown each version of the Jedi Starfighter and several of the old Republic's other fighters. They were all beautiful and many of them were quite reminiscent of the X-wing or Y-wing as far as the controls went. At the some time, the Jedi starfighters were altogether different than any vehicle he had over flown before. Looking around eagerly, he spied three strange looking fighters. The pedestals next to each of them revealed they they were the fighters used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Eagerly, he jumped into one of them. The mechanical voice of the internal guide said, "This is the Rogue-Class Starfighter. It was developed using appropriated designs from the Utapauns' Porax-38 starfighter. They were used by the IG-100 Magnaguard droids of the Separatists, as well as other specialized flight groups. They were quite the departure from the droid fighters they normally utilized. Now, to activate-"

As Luke fired up the fighter, he made a mental note of the manufacturers and origins of the fighter. They may come in handy in the future. Han and Wedge formed up on his wings when they were out of the hanger. "I hope you're taking notes, Luke;" said Wedge jovially. "Some of these fighters would be pretty amazing if we could get modernized versions for the New Republic fleet."

"Agreed;" chuckled Luke. "Those Jedi Starfighters are really something. Hey, didn't you use one to escape Geonosis during a mission before the battle of Endor?"

"Yes I did;" said Wedge. "That was a real rush, let me tell you."

As they flew and performed aerial stunts, Han asked, "So Luke, do you have everything ready for the big day? Well, I guess I should say both big days?"

"Ready is such a sure term;" chuckled Luke. "I'm ready for the private ceremony. But if I'm being honest, I'm terrified for the public ceremony. It's going to be shown over the holonet and the ceremony is open to any who wish to attend - up to twenty thousand beings, unless I'm mistaken."

A pair of low whistles came over the coms. "That's sure a lot of people;" commented Wedge.

"Sure is. Just think of all of them packed together while you and Mara are saying your 'I do's'."

Luke shivered and said, "You know, you two can be a real pain. Remember, you'll both be up there with me."

"Of course;" chuckled Wedge. "but no one will be looking at us. All eyes will be on you and Mara. Anyhow, what's she doing today anyway?"

Luke chuckled. "I have no idea. She's probably going crazy. You know, it's a good thing you didn't tell her about this, Han, or else she would have demanded to be going with us."

Han and Wedge both chuckled because they both knew that it was absolutely true. "Oh, that reminds me;" said Wedge, "Incom, Sienar and SoroSuub have a couple of fighters and airspeeders that are in the prototype phase. They asked me to ask you to see about the two of us testing them out."

"Really?" asked Luke as he angled his fighter threw a complicated series of fighter maneuvers.

"That's right. They actually wanted me, you, Keyan Farlander, Mara and a few of our other veteran pilots to work on combat maneuvers and possibly even some combat field tests."

Luke grinned. "We'll have to see what we can arrange. Now, what should we fly next?"

Han chuckled. "You know, I heard a rumor that the company who does this bought an Acclamator too. Their going to try and special order even older fighters from way back in the old Republic days. I'm talking Sith Interceptors and those ancient Aurek-Class Fighters."

"That's exciting;" said Wedge. "Can't wait for that."

* * *

Mara strode into NRI headquarters and right up to Airen Cracken. "What's going on General?" she asked briskly. "I was enjoying my day off."

"I'm sorry to disturb you major but we just picked up some chatter over some old Consortium frequencies we've been monitoring."

Immediately, Mara grew serious. "Were we able to make anything out of it?"

"It was heavily encrypted but we did managed to get enough from it for serious concern."

Mara listened as the message played. It wasn't much to go by but the words 'Skywalker', 'wedding' and 'operation' were clearly audible. When it was finished, Cracken looked and Mara and resisted the urge to take a step back. Her face was set and it was clear that she was not happy. "So Diabolis and his cronies think that they are going to ruin _my_ wedding, do they? Where did these transmissions come from, General?"

"They originated from the red light section of level 1313."

Mara considered that. "Alright. I'll head down there and take care of it."

"Major, I've a feeling you're going to need some help. If they managed to slip back onto Coruscant, they'll have someone, either from the spaceport authority or from CSF in their pocket."

Mara snorted as she headed towards the door and said, "It's a Zann Consortium Defiler, General. Of course they've threatened or paid someone off."

As she walked through the door, the Jedi apprentice Kondor was talking to Mesa. He had been a servant in her house before she had released him to begin his Jedi training. "What news, Mara?" asked the noble woman.

"They're may be some trouble in one of the lower levels - down in 1313 actually. I'm going to go check it out."

Lady Lorilli looked anxious. "I hear that it's very rough down there. We should go with you."

Mara shook her head. "Oh no. Level 1313 is no place for a representative. Trust me. The CSF forces down their live in their riot gear and in full tactical armor."

Mesa lifted her chin defiantly. "I'm going with you, Mara."

Kondor crossed his burly arms over his burly chest and said, "Mistress Jade, with all due respect, going down there alone would be foolish. If Master Skywalker did so, how would you react to it?"

Mara scowled at them, not wanting to admit that she knew they were right, especially about how she would react if Luke tried to pull something like this. "Fine. Meet me at the public lifts in an hour. I need to gather a few things."

She went back to her quarters and put a Westar-34 Blaster Pistol and holster on her belt and slipped a vibroblade and sheathe in the back of her belt. Over her jumpsuit, she threw a charcoal gray outer tunic and mantel, all covered by a black cloak. When she met Kondor and Mesa, they all wore regular civilian attire, covered by dark cloaks and with weapons hidden. "Alright, stay close. These guys are dangerous."

"We're with you, Mara;" said Mesa.

Kondor had a DL-17 blaster pistol on his hip beneath his dark green cloak.

The public lift was a large enclosed platform that dropped all the way down to Level 1313. Most people got off at other levels on the way down. In fact, by the time they reached their destination, two CSF Officers and four security droids, all in riot gear, were the only other occupants. "Excuse me, citizens. May I ask your business down here?" one of them asked.

Mara pulled out her military identicard and showed him. "Thank you, Ma'am. It's good to have a Jedi down here. Someone's been stirring up the local scum recently. Be careful."

"You too, officer;" she said with a smile.

Level 1313 was so far down, barely any natural light made it down to them. When they made it to one of the main walkways, the way was lit by neon lights from bars, clubs, store fronts, casinos and so on. Looking around, Mara saw many potential places to start with. Casinos were hotbeds of racketeering and bribary. Clubs were often covers of where spice, rill and glitterstim were sold and the strip joints were also usually where human trafficking and sex trading was initiated. The clubs would be used to showcase the merchandise and then it would be delivered later.

The strip club with the largest sign and that looked the most successful and showed a pair of holographic females, a Twi'lek and a Togruta, in seductive poses. "We'll start there;" said Mara.

Both Kondor and Mesa's eyes widened and Mara couldn't help but laugh. "Let me guess: places like that are usually filled with mostly naked men in the Hapes Cluster."

Neither of them answered as they approached the door. Before they got in line, Mara pulled them to the side. "Alright Kondor, you're the one who will have to get us in. There's going to be a hefty entry fee and they'd get suspicious if the two of us were trying to get in ourselves. Whatever you do, do not show them your identification or your lightsaber. When you get inside, I'm willing to bet they are willing to ask you if you want a private dance. You'll say yes. Here, take these;" and she handed him a large handful of high value credit chips.

"Start tipping your dancer until she offers you any opportunity that sounds fishy or even slightly illegal. When all is said and done, come back and join us and we'll discuss."

Clearing his throat, Kondor nodded and pocked the money. When they got closer to the front of the line, he pulled out some credit chips. Mara and Mesa followed him as he lowered his hood and approached the two bouncers. A large Gamorrean and an even larger Barabel stood to either side. The Barabel hissed in gravely basic, "Entry fee, pleassse."

"For myself and these two;" said Kondor as he handed over the credits. Mara and Mesa lowered their hoods.

The Barabel nodded. "Enjoy yourssselvesss."

They slipped inside. The lights were low and the music was sultry and low. Females of over a dozen different species were dancing on platforms and around pulls in various different stages of nudity. Again, Kondor and Mesa looked around uncomfortably. Mara, by contrast, sashayed over to an empty booth and plopped down, spreading out as if planning to enjoy the show. Kondor and Mesa tried to follow her example. Mesa just looked uncomfortable and Kondor stared open-mouthed around him. One of the waitresses, a Nautolon in far too little clothing, came over and asked in a silky smooth voice and rich accent, "Good afternoon, gentle beings. Can I interest you in private dances today?"

Hesitating just a little, Kondor lifted a hand. "I'll take one."

Smiling brilliantly, the waitress motioned towards a half a dozen gorgeous figures on the center stage. There were two Twi'leks, a Togruta, another Nautolon, a Zeltron and a Pantoran. "Those are our six best and most popular dancers. Which do you prefer?"

Kondor was glad it was dark. It hid the fact that he was blushing so deeply. "The Togruta, if you don't mind."

The waitress got her attention and motioned to her. "Tana, treat this man to a dance."

The young woman looked him up and down and purred, "With pleasure."

She took him by the hand and pulled him towards the back, her hips swaying seductively. Mara said, "We'll just take a couple drinks please."

"Poor Kondor;" chuckled Mesa. "He must be so uncomfortable."

Mara just laughed and shook her head. "Believe me, he'll get over his discomfort in a hurry, I'm sure."

Mesa wasn't so sure.

 **Warning: Mature Content Begins Here**

Kondor watched in fascination as his hostess swayed and danced before him. Her scant clothing was long gone already gone and she seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in bending over before him and revealing her obviously aroused womanhood. When she suddenly straddled his hips and sat down on his lap, she purred, "Are you enjoying yourself, Handsome?"

In a rather choked voice, Kondor admitted, "Yes I am."

"Good;" she purred as she ground against him and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "You know, you really are gorgeous. I wouldn't mind providing you with, shall we say, extra services. Would you like that?"

Before he could say yes or no, she tilted his head back and kissed him, continuing to grind against him. Kondor wasn't sure what to do. He was far more used to being the one providing this kind of service for his mistress than he was used to receiving it. When she slipped off his lap and lowered herself to her knees, it was all he could do to resist stopping her from unfastening his pants. She drew him out and said, "Relax and enjoy. I don't just do this for anyone, you know."

Her mouth and tongue were all over him, touch and caressing him just right. When he was mere moments away form losing himself, she stopped and stood before taking hold of him. "You seem like a man with a marvelous taste in females;" she said before lowering herself onto him with a moan of delight.

"OOHH! That's incredible!" she cried out before looking at him and murmuring. "I'll bet you go through women like a crimelord through fake I.D.'s."

Barely able to keep from blowing inside of her as she continued to grind against him and to caress him with the inside of her body, Kondor managed to groan, "I do get around, yes."

"Well I know a place where you can get all the action you need. OH STARS!" she moaned as she raised and lowered herself on his throbbing manhood.

She hugged his head to her breasts, moaning even more as his mouth closed around one of the red, white tipped globes and sucked. Faster and faster, she rode him until she felt his manhood pulsing inside her and felt his secretion coat the inside of her body. Moaning with her own climax, she leaned back and gasped. "Are you interested?"

Kondor was gasping himself and nodded. "Good;" she murmured. Reaching into a hidden compartment behind the plush couch they were sharing, she pulled a datacard. "Plug this in when you're alone and go to the listed coordinates. You'll find an auction house with nearly a hundred beautiful young women of numerous different species for sale. Make sure that those two lovely ladies you're with can't don't follow you. It would not end well for them, you or I."

She tucked the card into his packet before pulling off of him and pulling some cleaning wipes from another hidden compartment. Kondor stood just a little shakily to his feet and pulled out a credit chip. He tucked it into the tiny little pocket in her scant dancer's outfit. "For a job _very_ well done;" he said.

The Togruta's eyes widened. "My, my, gorgeous and generous. I feel as though I should be doing more for you."

Summoning his courage and fighting past a lifetime of a trained submissive attitude, Kondor reached out and gave her well shaped rear end a playful slap. "As I said, for a job very well done. Thanks for the tip, too. I'll be sure to make good use of it."

She winked and dressed herself.

 **End of Mature Content**

* * *

Luke and his friends were taking a late lunch break, eating food from one of the greasy spoon diners near the Imperial Palace. According to Rahm and Kanan, it was called Dex's Diner back in their golden days but was now run by someone else. The food was greasy and not at all healthy but was very tasty and filling. As they ate, each of them went to Luke with their gifts. The Rogues got him bottles of drink or really nice caf beans. Han gave him an upgrade for the _Knight's Return_ , his YT-2000 light freighter. It was a simple thing, a programming spike that would allow for the easy communication between the main ship and its weapons, allowing them to be more accurately controlled remotely from the cockpit. There were expensive tools for working on ships and speeders and custom made blasters from some of the military members. All in all, it was a great hall. "Thank you so much, everyone. I'm so glad that you can all be here to celebrate with me."

They all lifted their drinks and cheered. After lunch, they went back to their ships and jumped right back into flying.

* * *

As they made their way to a taxi pad, Mara explained the plan as she came up with it. "I'll be calling for two taxis. The first one, Kondor will get into. He'll use this tiny comlink and earpiece to stay in constant contact. If I know these events, they'll be like a gala or party up until the bidding starts."

"Am I dressed appropriately for such an event?" asked Kondor self-consciously.

"Trust me, Kondor;" said Mara with a smile. "Lose the cloak and just act regal. No one will question whether you belong."

He nodded. Mesa frowned and asked, "Should one of us go in as his companion?"

"No. We were identified at the club. They'll have contacted the security team there to expect Kondor. We'll just keep an eye from out here and be ready to go in if the need arises. In the mean time, we'll keep out eyes out for trouble."

Kondor nodded and climbed in the taxi. Mesa chewed her lip as it took off. "Don't worry;" chuckled Mara, patting her friend's shoulder. "Kondor is quite the capable fighter and a brilliant observer. Not to mention he has this demeanor that commands trust and a desire to include him. Whenever he walks into the lunch room of the training facility, everyone wants him to come over. Trust me, I'm willing to bet that they'll tell him anything."

Mesa nodded, feeling just a little better but not much. She hoped that Mara was right.

Kondor got out from the taxi and headed right in. His blaster was on his hip and his lightsaber was carefully concealed inside his tunic. When he got to the door, two humans, obviously military or at least former military, stopped him. "Invitation?"

He pulled out the datachip and one of them plugged it in. After just a moment, the guard said, "Welcome in, Sir. Go in and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, gentlemen;" he said with a smile.

Inside, it looked like a gala was taking place, just as Mara said it would. Fortunately, most of the occupants were wearing fairly unassuming clothes, that way they would be noticeable in the Coruscant Underworld.

As soon as he stepped in, several individuals saw him and came over. Most of them were women - young and attractive women. "Hello, Sir;" one purred, proffering her hand. "Is this your first time to one of our events?"

"Yes, Madam. I am Hugo Geraci, formerly of the Hapes Cluster;" he said, not at all concerned about admitting that.

Many Hapan merchants and the like had come out of Hapes since their isolation had ended. "I am looking forward to seeing what kind of beautiful and wonderful women are out in the greater galaxy."

Another young woman, a Twi'lek with rosy pink skin, a glittering white dress and a very large amount of cleavage, gave him a glass and then wrapped an arm around his. "Well please allow us to show you around. This is a very special event - an event that has flourished ever since the fall of the old Republic. The Empire didn't know or if they did, they didn't care and now, thanks to our great benefactor, the Zann Consortium, the New Republic is none the wiser either."

"Ah, so Tyber Zann is who I have to thank for this wonderful opportunity;" said Kondor as he allowed two gorgeous female specimens lead him towards where the auction would take place.

"Well, not exactly. The rumor is that Tyber Zann was killed and our new leader is a powerful being - a being like Darth Vader was some say. I don't know and I frankly am not too concerned about it. I just need fresh talent for my business on Lothol;" said one human woman, an older but still very attractive one.

"So do I;" said the rosy skinned Twi'lek woman. "A few new girls, preferably Togrutas and Pantorans, would increase my business on Chandrilla. They are the most popular among the elite these days."

"It that so?" asked Kondor. "Not beautiful Twi'lek woman or sumptuous Human women?" he asked, giving them both admiring looks.

They both giggled and blushed ever so slightly. "Oh, Humans and Twi'leks will always be popular, Darling." said the Twi'lek.

"Yes, but a little variety always spices things up. The more exotic, the better, or so I've found."

Kondor smiled and freed one arm to take a sip of his drink. It was a sparkly, fruity beverage that was obviously very strong. He kept it in mind to be careful about his drinking. "When this is all over, the Consortium representative tells us where and when the next meeting will be."

Kondor nodded before asking, "Tell me, how could I get into this business? Where is there demand for it?"

The Twi'lek leaned into him and purred, her voice thick with the smell of alcohol. "Are you going to try and steal our business, Hugo?"

"I would never, my sweet;" he rumbled, running a flirtatious finger along her jaw. "I am perfectly willing to accept business partners or go far away so as to stay out of the way."

"Hmmm... a partnership;" contemplated the human, pressing her generous breasts against him as well. "That is a very attractive proposal. Perhaps the three of us can get together after the auction tonight."

"I would like that very much, my dear;" he said.

Just then, the auction started.

From outside, across the walkway, Mara and Mesa listened in. "He is very good;" murmured Mara, impressed with how suave and smooth the man was being, especially considering how nervous he had been.

"Yes he is;" said Mesa. "I've always admired his creativity. For a Hapan man who was raised for service since birth, he always had a very free spirit and creative mind."

"He was raised to serve from birth?" asked Mara. "To do what?"

"Oh, he's a very skilled warrior, one of my finest security operatives. He also is quite good with numbers and keeping track of my appointments and the like. Oh, and he is extremely gifted in bed."

It took Mara a second to register what she just said. She glanced at Mesa who noticed the glance and shrugged. "It's part of our culture. Until I met Wade and until I actually saw your society, I though it was the exact opposite was true."

Mara shrugged and chuckled. "Well in the Imperial court, it took an exceptional woman to truly earn rank. Most of them who did were sociopaths who slept and murdered their way to the top."

The auction went very well. Kondor just barely missed several 'purchases' and his two new friends chuckled and said, "Darling, you don't have the money for this game."

"Perhaps I just need someone to show how it's really done;" he replied with a self-deprecating shrug.

"Well Master Atrigon will be able to take you under his wing;" said the Twi'lek.

With one arm holding each of his new companions, he approached Master Atrigon. Immediately, the man met them all. "Ah, my darlings, who is your dapper friend?"

But before anyone could answer, a deep voice said over an intercom systems, "Do you think you could infiltrate my ring without me know, _Jedi_?"

Just then, armed guards rushed in with blaster rifles and disruptor rifles and covered him. The two women screamed and backed away. Kondor, know his friends were outside, drew his hidden lightsaber, a beautiful thing with a cross guard a centimeter below the emitter, and ignited it. With a _snap-hiss_ a shining silver blade appeared. "I am Jedi Kondor Geraci. Stand down."

"You came here alone? Skywalker sent one of his forcelings alone? Destroy him!"

Just before a firestorm commenced, Kondor smiled. "I'm never alone."

He vanished as the first blasts arced across the space he was in. He appeared behind four of the thugs and cut them down before drawing his blaster and blasting another two and leaping behind cover.

Despite his bold words, Kondor knew he was in trouble. Using the force, he cloaked himself and moved to another place before repeating his action. The use of the force exhausted him, however, and if he did it too many times, he would make a mistake, which could be fatal.

Moments later, the doors blew open and CSF troopers with in body armor poured in and behind them was Mesa Lorilli. Kondor sighed with relief and shot another merc. He would be fine and Mara was probably completing her mission.

Mara had easily gotten into a back door and slipped through the halls, heading towards what she assumed would be a rear hanger. She didn't even have to got that far, however. As she passed a conference room in the back, she heard this. "Your operation is blown, Defiler!"

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Gram. All will go according to plan. We knew that it was only a matter of time before the New Republic found us. I recommend you get off planet. I'll take care of the wedding."

That's all Mara needed to hear. With her holdout blaster in one hand and with her Westar-34 in the other, she opened the room and stepped right in. "Games over, scum! You're under arrest."

There they were. An Imperial Officer and a Defiler in his hideous armor stood there. "Well, well;" said the Defiler. "Mara Jade herself. This will make things easier."

Mara gave a tight grin. "Try it. Just try it. It's easier to blast two than deal with prisoners."

Lieutenant Gram, the Imperial officer, lifted his hands and backed away. "Good man. Now-"

And the Defiler went for it - and died instantly. As soon as he twitched, her danger sense flared and Mara put a blaster bolt through the forehead of his blast helmet. The officer went for his sidearm in a panic and followed his late associate.

It was over forty-five minutes later. Mara, Kondor and Mesa gave their reports to the CSF officer in charge and headed back to the main lift. "We don't mention this;" said Mara. "Not to Wade and certainly not to Luke."

The other two nodded solemnly.

* * *

 **The Imperial Palace - The Skywalker/Jade Apartment**

Luke strode into the apartment, tired but definitely happy. It had been a wonderful day. The site before him in the apartment was even better. Mara was reading her datapad on the sofa and she looked wonderful as always. "Hey, Dearest;" said Luke by way of greeting. "How was your day?"

"Eh;" she said, "Yours?"

"It was fantastic! Han really outdid himself."

Mara smiled and scooted over to make room for him. "I'm glad to hear it."

They sat quietly as she eased over to him, snuggling into his lap and his arms. "Tomorrow's the big day;" she murmured.

"And the day after;" agreed Luke.

She chuckled and kissed his brow. "I care more about the private ceremony that the public one."

Luke nodded as he laced the fingers of one hand through hers. "What were you up to today?" asked Luke.

"Mesa helped me pick out what I'm wearing for the private ceremony."

"Hmmm..." said Luke. "I take it that was before you went down to the Red Light Sector of Level 1313 and took on that Defiler and the trafficking ring and stopped them from ruining the wedding."

Mara's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"The Holonet;" chuckled Luke. "You may have been out of there before they arrived but the Coruscant Security Forces Commissioner mentioned all three of you. How did Kondor do, by the way?"

Relieved that he wasn't chewing her out, like she would him if their positions were reversed, she smiled and said, "He was brilliant - and he got laid too. But yes, he was brilliant. His force cloak techniques are coming along nicely. He'll make a great Jedi Shadow some day, I think."

Luke smiled and rested the side of his head against her red-gold tresses. Just then, his comlink chimed. "This is Skywalker;" he answered almost drowsily.

"Hey, Kid;" said Han. "Did you know you left your flight gloved on the _Hard Heart_? Wedge managed to grab them before he took off but you'll need to go get them from him."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Han. I'll be sure to pick them up. Good night."

"Night, Kid."

Mara's green eyes were blazing. "Did he just say the _Hard Heart_?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Yeah, he did."

"The Venator where you can fly those dozens, if not hundreds, of vintage and exotic starfighters?"

"Yes."

For a second, Luke thought she was going to go after him for doing something for his bachelor party that she had wanted to do with him more months but she just sighed and snuggled back down. "I suppose since it was Solo's surprise for you, I can't really yell at you. I'll just have to give Han a piece of my mind the next time I see him. Blast it, I've always wanted to do that!"

Luke smiled and kissed her. "We'll get to. Apparently, the woman who owns the _Hard Heart_ is also purchasing a stripped-down Acclamator Heavy Cruiser and will be using it for ships that date back to the Mandalorian Wars."

Mara nodded. She was getting sleepy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead**

 **The Imperial Palace - Secondary Audience Chamber**

The Jedi were gathered all together. Even Kyle Katarn and his two apprentices Emma Illanna and Barabas Gaul were home from the field. At the front of the room stood the three masters in brown and white Jedi Robes. Even Rahm Kota wore a white mantel and brown cloak over his Mandalorian armor. Most of the Jedi wore just the simple tunic, mantel and cloak though some of them, especially those who served in command roles in the New Republic Military, wore the high breastplates, pauldrons, greaves and gauntlets that were worn by the Jedi generals during the Clone Wars. Luke himself wore a charcoal gray tunic and mantel with smokey gray armor components and a black cloak over it. All of the Jedi had their hoods pulled over their heads with the only exceptions being Luke, Mara and Rahm. A light shined down on the three in the center so that those who were the family of the attending Jedi could see.

When all were settled, Rahm pulled his hands out of his sleeves and said, "The force is with us today my friends and fellow Jedi."

In each hand was a luminous stone that shined with its own light. "The force that binds all of us together and gives us our guidance and our power is here to bless this new life that our dear friends and family are about to begin. In ancient times, well before the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and even before the reemergence of the Great Sith Empire and the Great Galactic Wars; even before the Jedi Civil War and the Mandalorian War, the Jedi often married and gave us strong bloodlines in the force. Now, after the fall of the Old Jedi Order and the rise of the Empire, we have decided to end the prohibition of relationships and marriage. Take the stones, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade."

Rahm held out the luminous stones and Luke and Mara each took one. After they did, Luke spoke. "Mara Jade and I first met as enemies with her trying to kill me on Tatooine and, after I escaped, she tracked me to Dagobah. It was there that we came to an understanding, thanks in no small part to Master Yoda. Ever since then, during Endor and Operation: Cinder and on Naboo and facing off the Zann Consortium, surviving the captivity of Darth Heluquin and the drama with Prince Isolder that followed, I knew that you and I had to be together. I love you, Mara Jade. You are the fire in my spirit, the music in my heart. With you, nothing seems impossible. With you, there is no challenge that I can't overcome."

Mara Jade's emerald eyes were shining. When Luke finished, she cleared her throat and said, "When I first heard the name of Luke Skywalker, I was looking over an intelligence report on then-Imperial General Crix Madine. I was impressed to say the least. When I was sent after him before the battle of Endor, I eagerly awaited the chance to test myself against him. Suffice to say, it din't go as I had planned."

Snorts and chuckles came from several of the gathered Jedi. "After only a short time, the goodness and nobility that he constantly denied and the modesty drew me to him. It was as much Luke Skywalker as it was Yoda who drew me away from the control of the Emperor and it was certainly Luke Skywalker who protected me from him. When the time came for Luke to go face the Emperor and Darth Vader, I was almost panicked. I refused to let him go alone and through the whole thing, I found a love for Luke and a respect for his quiet strength and ability to read individuals. Luke Skywalker;" and she faced him, her emerald orbs shining. "You are the light of my life and the lover of my soul. My life would be a dark and cold one without you."

Using the force, they both held the stones up to one another and, with a very quiet clack, they came together, two pieces of one, luminous, egg-shaped stone. It shined the brighter with swirling green and blue light within. With a broad smile, Rahm Kota lifted his arms. "May the force be with you always, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker. May it fill you and guide you throughout your life together. As one, the Jedi drew their lightsabers and ignited them - beams of orange, yellow, gold, blue, green, bronze, violet, white and silver came to life and, arm in arm, Luke and Mara strode between them, both smiling broadly and both happier than they had ever been. As they exited the Audience chamber, they turned and kissed one another, wrapped securely in the other's arms. "Come on;" murmured Mara; "I have a surprise for you."

Luke grinned eagerly. "I have one for you too! Follow me!"

Again, arm in arm, they hurried towards the lifts. To Mara's surprise, Luke selected a different level than either of them, together or apart, lived on. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Our suite, of course. I refuse to live separately from you anymore - or with you but without being able to be with you."

A thrill went through Mara and she yanked Luke into a passionate kiss. As they rode the lift upward, she pulled away and said, "Luke, I know we've been waiting for months and I know that we've both been so looking forward to ending our force celibacy, but if we wait just one more day and make it through the 'main event' tomorrow, I promise you that it will be so very worth it."

Luke could sense the heaving desire in both of them. Even so, he would wait as long as she wished. "Of course. It's always worth the wait with you, Mara."

She kissed him again and then just buried her face in his neck. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Luke smiled and breathed in her clean, spicy scent. "I love you too, Mara."

When they got to the suite, Mara's mouth dropped open. The furnishings and belongings they had left in their personal suites after returning from Naboo and being force into celibacy were now in the suite that they would live in together. "Oh Luke;" she gasped, beyond pleased. "I cannot wait to move in here with you."

"As soon as the honeymoon is over, this place will be ours;" said Luke, proudly and happily.

They held each other and kissed for some time before Luke murmured, "So what are we going to do now? We just got married but we're also getting married tomorrow."

Mara chuckled. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving."

Luke chuckled. He was pretty hungry too.

* * *

The following morning, everyone was bustling and hurrying about. The dresses and uniforms were dropped off and everyone was ready - and Luke and Mara, in their separate rooms, far more anxious than they had been about the far more meaningful ceremony the night before. This wedding would be public and televised out to the Outer Rim and, possibly, even further than that. As they were getting prepared, people were piling in, with special reserved seats for Military High Command, Ruling Council Members, Family and special friends and so on. There was even a section for the press.

Luke was pacing back and forth, constantly checking his chrono. Around the room lounged Han, and the other groomsmen. Their uniforms were all neatly hung on frames as the time ticked down. "Luke, take it easy;" chided Han. "Have a seat - and a drink."

"I can't just sit, Han;" said Luke. "I'm about to go out and marry the woman of my dreams in front of millions."

"There are only expected to be a few thousand people;" said Han. "The rest don't count. Because they won't actually be present."

Wedge stood and said, "Right - twenty 'til. Let's start getting dressed, gentlemen."

They all stood and began putting on the black and white dress uniforms.

* * *

Mara was trying her best to relax and remind herself that this was just a show for the rest of the galaxy. Luke and she were already married - this was just for publicity, to show the galaxy that normality was returning.

Then why was she freaking out? Why was she so nervous?

"Take a deep breathe;" said Leia as she smiled reassuringly. "Luke already married you. He can't all of a sudden back out now."

That got Mara to chuckle and relax just slightly. "Alright, hair and makeup are done."

"What makeup?" snorted Leia.

Mara ignored her. She rarely wore any real amount of makeup but when she did, it was still less than average. She didn't really need it.

"Alright, time to get dressed;" said Winter, carefully carrying Mara's beautiful dress over to her. Taking one last deep breath, Mara stood and put it on.

* * *

The arena-like auditorium was quickly filling with beings. The air was filled with hover-camera droids to record the event and the excitement was palpable. Since the battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker had been the hero that everyone had looked up to. His reputation had only grown more since Endor and this wedding had turned into a bigger celebrity wedding than anything out of the holofilm industry. As the uniformed groomsmen stepped out on the the floor, the murmur was filled with many excited and admiring tones. At the head of the room, waiting as all of them got into place, was General Carlist Rieeken.

Luke was looking out at the massed crowd and wondering why it was that his and Mara's wedding was such a big deal. General Rieeken, who had long commanded Luke while he was a part of Rogue Squadron, walked over with a broad smile and shook his hand. "You're their hero, Skywalker - almost all of them. They look up to you as if you had single-handedly destroyed the Empire. This event of yours and Major Jade's is going to the most holovised and broadcasted in history. I wouldn't be surprised if it's reported on for the next standard year."

Luke shook his head. "General, I'm already really nervous. That little comment didn't help."

Rieeken just chuckled and ran a critical eye over Luke's uniform. "Spotless and excellent as always, Skywalker;" he said approvingly. "Every medal in place and not missing a single one."

One by one, he went down the line, not differentiating between those retired or those currently serving. When he was finished, he came back and said, "So I think I'm going to tell an embarrassing story about you."

Luke looked startled. "What stories about me are embarrassing?"

Rieeken chuckled, "When you first joined the Alliance, you were wide eyed, naive and innocent as a Alderaanian dove. I'm sure I can dig something up from there."

Luke groaned and says, "No need to go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all, Skywalker;" grinned the General. "Besides, I think Major Jade will enjoy it."

Suddenly, the music began to play and everyone quieted down. Down the long aisle, one by one, came the bridesmaids, dressed in rich, royal blue. In their hands were flowers and flowers were woven into their hair as well. They were all smiling beautifully and each gave Luke a hug as they passed, congratulating him. Leia kissed his cheek and squeezed him tightly before hurrying to her place.

Finally, the music changed and everyone stood to their feet. Mara gracefully glided down the isle on the arm of Rahm Kota, who was himself in a dress uniform. It was odd to see the old General outside of his combat armor. He very rarely was in public without it. Mara wore a simple yet very elegant white dress and gloves that went up her arms. Her hair was neatly arranged with flowers laced into them. Her emerald eyes glittered and shined and her smile was absolutely brilliant. Rieeken leaned over to Luke and asked casually, "Do you think she may have a sister, Skywalker?"

Luke snorted lightly and shook his head, his eyes never leaving his future wife. When they reached the alter, Kota leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering something to her before taking Luke's hand and placing hers in it. The old leaned to Luke's ear and whispered, "You have yourself a wonderful woman, my boy. You take care of her and you trust her and you listen to her and you'll both be alright."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Rahm - for yesterday and for this."

Rahm then did something that surprised Luke more than anything the old general had ever done before. He kissed Luke on the forehead in the most fatherly fashion. "May the force be with you both, Son."

And he went to his place. Luke and Mara faced one another, emerald green meeting sapphire blue as they gazed into one another's eyes. When the final notes of the music died, Carlist Rieeken cleared his throat and began. "Family, friends and citizens of the New Republic, we gather here to bare witness to the joining of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade in the bonds of marriage. Now marriage is many different things to many different beings but the one thing that they all have in common is that they all demand a commitment from beings to one another. No one knows who first started these covenants but they have been a very important part of society for eons. Now today, a young man who is truly dear to me is marrying a young woman whom I respect greatly. Luke Skywalker, who was once a wide-eyed farm boy from a tenth rate desert planet and who turned into one of the greatest pilots and commanders I have ever met before becoming the Jedi Knight he is today, will be wedding Mara Jade, a former Imperial Assassin who, after understanding the evil of the Empire and its rulers, forsook her life of position and importance to become a rebel fighting against the very people who razed her. She's now one of the most valuable assets to the New Republic and one of the brightest minds we have. It's an odd match but a fitting one, like two pieces of one puzzle - Luke's idealism with Mara's practicality. May the force be with them in their new life. Now, I understand that they both wrote their own vows. General Skywalker?"

Luke cleared his throat and said into a microphone droid, "Mara Jade, I love you so much. That smile of yours warms me and I vow to make it my goal to make smile like that every day for the rest of our lives. I vow to listen to what you have to say, to speak when necessary and to stay silent the rest of the time. I vow that, through war and through peace, through joy and through tragedy, through difficult times and through easy times, I will stand beside you or before you or behind you, wherever you need me to be. For as long as we both shall live, until the force calls me beyond."

Mara had to free her hand to dab at her face. General Rieeken cleared his voice and said in a rather rough voice, "Major Jade?"

"Luke Skywalker, you're a crazy Jedi dreamer and I love you so much for it;" a laugh followed her declaration.

"You saw an enemy and rather than fight or flee, you followed the guiding hand of the force. Now here we are. From here on, I promise to make each and every day a new adventure. I promise that, while we are still at war and even when the war if over, I'll have your back. I promise that I'll stand over you when you're injured, I'll lie beside you while you sleep and I'll always keep you in my mind and in my heart. I promise that I'll always provide perspective on your ideas and will support you in your decisions - after question every possible negative outcome and risk."

Another laugh rippled through the crowd. "I promise that you will be first in my thoughts from now until the force calls me beyond."

General Rieeken cleared his throat and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. "Please bring forward the rings."

Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse's two older children stepped forward. The eldest, their daughter Namaya, handed a thick band of electrum to Mara. Mara handed the girl flowers with a bright smile and a thank you. Namaya smiled back and hurried to her place next to Leia. Their son Quin handed Luke the thin ring of electrum with a brilliant blue Dantooine crystal, connected to another band of bright gold with ultima and krayt dragon pearls. "Thank you, Quin;" he said, gently patting the young man's shoulder.

Quin nodded solemnly and stepped beside Han. The one-time smuggler patted the young man's back, bent down and said, "Great work, kid."

General Rieeken smiled and said, "Exchange the rings and repeat after me. With this ring, I pledge to you, my life, my love and my faithfulness."

They repeated as Luke slipped the ring on Mara's slender finger. "Through war and peace, through illness and health, through joy and sorrow and through agreement and disagreement, I'll be with you from now until death parts us."

They finished the recitation as Mara slipped the ring on Luke's finger. After they finished, Rieeken lifted his hands and said, "Then it is my great honor and great pleasure to announce Mister Luke Skywalker and Missus Mara Jade Skywalker. General, you may kiss the-"

Mara grabbed Luke by his lapels and yanked him viciously into a passionate kiss. "Oh- um... Major Jade, you may kiss your husband."

Another laugh rippled through the hall and then went silent as they continued to kiss. General Rieeken cleared his throat. Luke lifted a forestalling hand, causing a few more chuckles before Han and Leia moved to their shoulders and gently pulled them away. Then, arm in arm, they headed up the long isle towards the exit. Through their force bond, Mara said, _And here begins the longest part of this - meet and greet._

 _It will all be worth it when this is over;_ promised Luke.

Outside, they shook hands and accepted congratulations while a group of New Republic Honor Guards stood at parade rest. After the pedestrians had gone through, a limited number of holopress members were allowed to go through. Most of them were gracious enough to ask questions like, "Where are you going on your honeymoon?" to which the Skywalkers answered a very polite, "Far away from here;" or "how will this effect your military careers?" to which the Skywalkers would answer, "we aren't sure but we can't wait to see what life brings us."

Only one reporter, the Imperial sympathizer Tarsen Gale, asked a real question. "How do you respond to the Loyalist Activists' claims that this was just a political move to try to bring normalcy to the New Republic usurpers' regime?"

Before Mara could bite back, Luke smiled broadly and said, "I would say that they can believe whatever they wish. This is the best day of our lives and even that cynical opinion won't change a thing."

To their surprise, Tarsen leaned in and proffered his hand. "I do want to congratulate you as well. Even if I don't agree with either of you on anything, it is good to see that there is a chance of peace, even if my side is not the side on top."

"Thank you so much, Mister Gale;" said Luke.

Mara shook his hand and said, "If ever you want an interview, Mister Gale, get in contact with the Jedi or the New Republic Military and I will gladly give you one."

"I'll be taking you up on the offer, Major Jade - after the celebrations and such."

It was over an hour before the happy couple were shuttled to the reception hall. Here, the crowd was much, much smaller and it was certainly not televised for the whole galaxy to see. Family and friends were the only ones invited. The meal was sumptuous and music was lively. When the time came for the first dance, Luke and Mara were chest to chest and their foreheads were pressed lightly together as they held one another and swayed and spun to the music.

When the floor opened, it seemed to take physical effort for Luke and Mara to pull apart. Throughout the night, they danced and ate and celebrated and greeted all their guests. When the time came to cut the cake, Luke didn't trust for one moment, the utterly innocent smile that Mara wore. He was almost surprised when she didn't smear the cake all over his face. He was extremely surprised when, after taking the piece that he fed her, she grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, using her tongue to smear the inside of his mouth with frosting.

Neither of them realized the time when Han tapped a fork against his tumbler. Immediately, Luke blanched and murmured, "Oh no."

Mara chuckled and looped her arm through his. Han was clearly buzzed as he gave his lopsided grin and said, "Good evening, everyone. I'm Han Solo, and look awarded me the honor of being his best man. Luke's a unique kid. When I first met him, he was this whiny little farm boy from Tatooine. How many of you have been to Tatooine?"

A few people raised their hands. "So you all know what I'm talking about. Not a lot there, is there. Anyhow, I meet Luke and this old timer Ben Kenobi and they need a flight to Alderaan and are willing to pay a ridiculous amount of credits for it. That was the beginning of the greatest adventure of my life, one that is still going on. Anyhow, Luke Skywalker proved to be an annoying, if endearing, friend over the next few years until, after being frozen solid for almost a year, I came to realize just how much this naive farm kid had grown up. He went from barely knowing what life in the galaxy was like to saving millions of lives in the galaxy. The more I get to know him, the more I learn to respect him. When he met Mara, I was almost afraid for him. I thought she was way to fast and crazy for him but it turns out, they were made for one another. Luke and Mara, my the force be with you always."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Luke, who was still blushing, hugged him and thanked him as everyone clapped. Leia smiled and took the microphone device from Han. "I'm Leia Organa Solo and I have the absolute pleasure of being Mara's Matron of Honor. When I first met Mara, I wasn't completely sure what I thought of her. After Endor and the battle of Kuat, I came to love her as a dear friend and a sister. I have come to value her unshakable bravery and her bluntness and her unshakable confidence and to love her like family. I can't express how happy I am that she is becoming my sister in more than just spirit now. Keep him in line, Mara. You know how reckless he can be."

Mara lifted her glass and mouthed 'thank you' to her and the dancing resumed. As the night went on, both Luke and Mara noticed that, a few at a time, Wade, Kyle, Ferroda and Keyan were sneaking away with the wedding gifts. _Well we know they aren't stealing them;_ said Mara over their bond. _Thievery really isn't in their nature._

Luke snorted in amusement and replied, _We could follow them or we could just trust they aren't robbing us blind._

Laughing, Mara went back onto the dance floor, swaying and dancing as she replied, _I'm not worried about it in the least. Come on, my husband. Dance with me some more._

Luke obliged happily.

When the bouquet toss came, Mara threw the flowers right into the middle of the group of single beings and laughed when she saw that the Blue Squadron pilot Ru Murleen had caught it. She had a reputation for being a major flirt.

Suddenly, Han tapped Luke and Mara on the shoulder and said, "Follow me real quick. I have to show you your present from me, Leia, the Rogues, Lando and Winter."

They followed him out of the reception hall and towards one of the near hangers. "Now this is technically for Mara since she doesn't have one and you have the Knight Return's, Luke;" explained Han as he opened the door to the hanger and motioned them inside.

Mara covered her mouth with her hands. Luke's mouth hung open. There, brand new and shiny in the bright hanger light, was a Sorosuub Luxury Yacht 3000. "We upgraded the hyperdrive to the best that a ship of this class can handle with upgraded hull armor and advanced shields. Aside from the main cannon, we also added a few more weapons and completely replaced all the furnishing. The comms systems, navigation, primary controls and-"

Mara cut him off with a hug. "Thank you for this, Han. It will be wonderful to have a personal ship again."

The rest of the Rogues, Lando and Winter all came in to see her reaction. One after another, Mara hugged each of them and thanked them thoroughly. Luke chuckled and said, "And that's what they were doing - loading up the rest of our gifts into it."

"Yup;" said Han with a grin. "So whenever we're ready to wrap this up, you have your getaway ship and all of your stuff ready to go. We even had See-threepio and Artoo in on it, your packed bags are all on board too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Mara eagerly.

Leia lifted her hands and said, "Hold on! Let's head back and send you off properly."

They hurried back and everyone was already lining up. They were cheering ready. The Rogues and the Jedi and Page and his commandos all acted as an honor guard and escorted them to the hanger while all the others cheered and threw flower petals as they passed. It was all that Luke and Mara could do not to race through them all, dressed as they were, and run up the ramp, take off with or without clearance and jump to lightspeed. As it was, the group going with them was more to make sure that they didn't run off than to make sure that they were mobbed by people.

When they reached the ship, the hurried up and Mara said, "Go ahead and contact space port control and get us a slot to depart. I'm going to run this beauty through preflight diagnostics."

Luke complied and they hurried through. Neither of them were surprised when the controller said, "Ah yes. Captain Solo already got you a departure slot. Congratulations, General and Major. Enjoy your honeymoon."

They took and immediately made for space. "Plotting a course to Naboo;" said Luke as he punched it in to the nav computer.

Mara nodded eagerly as she ran her eyes over the controls. "This baby is really nice, Luke. Did they saw what they'd named it?"

Luke stood and stretched. "No they didn't. Do you need anything, Mara?"

Mara's eyes were beginning to blaze with desire. "Yes. I'm going to go get changed. Would you mind setting the alarm for me?"

"Sure;" said Luke.

Mara kissed him and hurried towards the cabin.

Luke set the alarm and then went to explore the ship. He visited the galley, the armory, the weapons stations, the cargo holds and the lounges. They were all exquisite. As he headed towards the main cabin, Mara beckoned him through their bond. Even though he could ascertain very little of her mind at the moment, Luke could tell that Mara was more that ready to end their long celibacy. When he reached their cabin, he was instantly ready to as well.

 **Warning! Mature Content Begins Here!**

There the love of his life sat, her hair down around her shoulders in gorgeous gold and red waves. On her feet were green heels and up her perfect legs to her gorgeous thighs were tight shimmering stockings, also in green. The panties she was wearing were green as were the garter belt and garters corset she was wearing, which didn't even have the decency to cover her flat stomach or the majority of her large, well shaped breasts. On her fingers and arms were long fingerless gloves, also of green and in her emerald green eyes were fire that lit up Luke's entire body even more than the erotic site of his wife.

Immediately, Luke pulled off the shoulder sash. He was about to toss it to the side when Mara lifted a finger. "Hang it up neatly, beloved. We aren't starting the habit of tossing our clothes to the side."

Luke nodded and set it on a table. Quickly stepping over to the closet, he grabbed several hangers before quickly stripping off his uniform and hang it, and the sash, neatly. There his stood in his boxer briefs and a dark gray undershirt. Mara had flipped over to lie on her stomach and watch him, propped on her elbows with her fingers laced together. Her knees were bent and her feet crossed in the air as she watched him. "That's better;" she purred as she swung around and got onto her knees.

Luke went around and joined her on the bed, rapping both arms around her and kissing her passionately. On hand held her around her bare waist while the other was tangled in her luxurious red hair. Mara moaned into the kiss as their tongues dueled for supremacy. As they allowed themselves to get carried away and as their minds merged together, Luke lay her down. In their minds, he saw that she wanted his shirt gone. Quickly, he removed it before kissing along her neck. They both felt the moan utter from her as the sensations raced over her perfect, cream-colored skin. That moan, those sensations, Mara's pleasure, those are the things Luke lived for.

He took his time, caressing and brushing and kissing and nibbling and sucking on every inch of her bare flesh. Whenever he came to any that was covered by the lacy, silky cloth, he sought how to remove it. The gloves went as he kissed up and down both of her arms, bringing a smile to her lips before he reached her neck and force her to bite them lightly. When he got to her corset, he eased her over and kissed the back and sides of her neck and along her sculpted shoulders. As he did, he hit the quick-releases of her corset. Wherever it opened widely enough, Luke planted an open-mouthed kiss.

Finally, the garment came off. Mara was certain that he would immediately reach around and cup her breasts. Luke was very fond of her breasts. Every now and again, she would catch him staring at them or thinking about them. Of course, in many cases, she wore her clothing for the express purpose of getting him to do so.

Rather than go right for them, Luke kissed his way down to the garter. With deft motions, he removed the belt and garters too. "Luke;" gasped Mara, "are you ready yet?"

"Not yet;" he said, his voice low and husky. "It's been months and I want to enjoy every inch of your magnificent body."

"But Luke, it's been months since I've felt you inside me. I need you there!"

Luke chuckled and said, "Patience, my love."

He continued to kiss down to the waistline of her panties. There, he began to ease them and the stockings down her mile long legs. One hand gave her toned rear end a squeeze that made her gasp and giggle. At the bottom of one molded calf, he had her roll back over and kiss his way up her other leg. When he reach her hips, he kissed all across them with open-mouthed kisses. His tongue snaked out and dipped into her adorable little navel before licking his way up to her breasts.

Luke seemed to slow down as he climbed up her rib cage towards her heaving breasts. "Luke;" she gasped again, "stop teasing! Just get on with it!"

She could sense his amusement every bit as much as he could sense her desire. She wanted his mouth on her breasts. She wanted his tongue and lips to caress the aching rosy tips of them while his large, rough hands kneaded and massaged them. Finally, his tongue swirled around one nipples, instantly making it hard. His mouth closed over it and sucked and she could just feel the exhilarating stimulation as his teeth just barely raked against them.

Mara's back arched as she moaned desperately. Her womanhood was swollen, hot and gushing now and her legs rubbed together frantically, trying to put some pressure on her engorged and throbbing clit. "Luke please;" she begged, not even completely sure of what she was begging for. Mercy? Relief? Fulfillment?

Luke left off her bountiful breasts and went down to the apex of her thighs. Her lower lips were swollen and the slit dripped with fluid. Luke inserted two fingers into her body and, as the same time, laved her sensitive bud with his tongue. Immediately, Mara lost it. She cried out as her back arched and her body was wracked with a spasm.

But Luke was only getting started. His fingers massaged her sweet spot and his tongue prodded and laved her clit until every exhale was a cry. Her green eyes rolled back and her body continued to shiver and spasm. After what seemed like hours of unending, almost painful pleasure, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Luke ceased his loving assault. Mara was gasping and looked at him through bleary eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she tried to demand but she sounded intoxicated. "Put that throbbing shaft in me right now! You don't get to take a break just because you hit all my buttons and nearly made me pass it. Get in here and kriff me!"

Luke chuckled but was suddenly flung to the pillows. Mara rolled over very sluggishly and shakily and yanked his boxer briefs down. She grabbed his rock-hard erection. "Give me that! No need to be selfish!"

She sank onto it, biting her lower lip and whimpering in pleasure. "You'll need to give me a second;" she said, "I'm so sensitive after the tongue lashing you just gave me."

She moaned again and one of her hands cupped one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple for added pleasure. Luke's hands brushed up and down her thighs before settling on her hips. His thumbs rubbed above her hips. Smiling, he sat up and wrapped her arms. Running one hand through her silken tresses and with the other wrapped around her waist, he kissed her. Mara smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "My beloved husband, Luke Skywalker."

Luke smiled and murmured, "General Luke Skywalker - and you're Major Mara Jade Skywalker now."

Mara kissed him again with a moan and began to rotate her hips in small circles, even as he held her against him. "Lie back."

Instead, he lay her down and slowly thrust in and out. Their lips were pressed together as they made love at an easy, leisurely. Again and again, their bodies collided and pressed together. Mara gasped and murmured encouragement to him. The whole while, they were completely opened to one another over their bond. They both felt one another's love and pleasure and desire so that when it came, their joined climax reverberated back and forth between them over and over again. They both felt one another's ecstasy.

Luke gasped, his eyes fluttering as both his and Mara's orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. Mara was mewling and he could tell that their joined orgasm had left her so high that she wasn't going to move. So as not to crush her, he rolled beside her, gasping. "I've really missed this;" she murmured. "Sex with a force bond is so mind-blowing."

Luke's reply was an unintelligible noise of agreement. Mara rolled over and pressed against him with a light shiver. "How long until we get to Naboo?"

He checked his chrono. "A day or so."

Mara hummed her acknowledgement. When she shivered, Luke staggered up and grabbed a thick, soft blanket, spreading it over the bed. Eagerly, they cuddled under it, starting to kiss and caress each other again. They both planned to thoroughly enjoy the trip.

* * *

 **Naboo - The lake house owned by the Naberries - Several Days Later**

Mara looked out over the glittering lake as the sun sank as she leaned against the stone railing. This planet and this house were beautiful and she loved them. Behind her, she sensed Luke, carrying two glasses of wine and a large plate of berries, cheeses and chocolates. It had been left for them by Luke's extended family on his mother's side along with a very sweet note. "That is a beautiful site;" he murmured behind her as he set the tray and wine on the small table to her right.

"It is;" agreed Mara. "The sunsets here are magnificent."

"Oh yeah, those are too;" said Luke and he came up behind her. "But I was talking about you."

"You're only saying that because I'm practically naked."

It was true. She wore a very skimpy black bikini bathing suit and had a white wrap around her waist like a skirt. Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "I certainly do enjoy that fact but I would definitely say that, even if you wore Naboo formal wear. That reminds me - Aunt Sola called to make sure everything was okay. I hope you don't mind but I asked them if they could come and visit for an afternoon."

Mara didn't mind at all but, of course, she had to give him a hard time about it. With a dramatic sigh, she said, "But that will take away from time to have sex with you - and I'll have to wear more clothing."

Luke chuckled and prodded her sides, causing her to giggle, wriggle and gasp. "Stop it! No tickling!"

She spun around and kissed him. "Be nice to me or else no more sex."

Luke lifted a brow. They both knew that it was a lie. "Wanna swim to the island?" whispered Mara in his ear.

"Race you;" grinned Luke.

They both looked at the tray of food and wine for a moment. "Go put that away and then get ready, cause I'm going out-swim your sorry farm boy butt with just my legs."

Luke grinned and hurried to do as she said. When he returned, she stood in just the bikini suit, the wrap hanging from a chair. Luke pulled his shirt off and they both leaped from the veranda to the beach, tearing towards the sparkling water.


End file.
